What Happens Now?
by TaylerMaslow
Summary: When James and Kendall confess their feelings for one another things begin to change. And the boys aren't sure if it's for better, or worse. Rated M to be safe! Kames!
1. Chapter 1

**JAMES POV:**

"Well it's not any of Camille's business. Oh? You're going off what she thought she saw?" Kendall argued into his phone.

"What's going on?" I asked. He waved his hand as if to shoo me away and shook his head no.

"YEAH WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE A CUNT ABOUT IT!" He yelled. I quickly snatched up my fashion magazine and walked out, closing the door quietly behind me.

I checked out the living room to see if anyone else was home. The room was empty. I took a seat on the orange sofa and started leafing through my magazine. I wasn't really paying attention to anything I was staring at. I was trying to listen in on the conversation that was happening in the other room. Ever since Jo, Kendall's whore girlfriend, came into the picture, Kendall started acting weird. He yelled at us all the time. Blew us off to spend time with the bitch, even though they were always, and I mean ALWAYS, fighting.

"THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING PROBLEM!" I heard Kendall yell. I sat completely still as if doing so would allow me to hear Jo's reply. Complete silence. Then the bedroom door opened up and Kendall stormed out. I took immediate interest in my magazine.

"Oh that Katy Perry. Always wearing the cutest damn things on the red carpet." I said pretending to really study the picture. Kendall plopped down beside me and looked at the picture.

"James that's not Katy."

"Clearly it is Kendall.

"Clearly it's not. It says in the caption that it's Zooey" I looked at the caption. He was right.

"Yeah, well that's not important." I said closing the magazine. "What happened between you and hoe, I mean Jo?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Can we not talk about her?"

"Talk about who?" Logan asked walking in with Carlos right behind him.

"Jo." I answered for Kendall. He glared at me and stormed back into our shared bedroom and slammed the door. Logan looked at me with a confused face.

"I don't know what happened dude. All I know is he called her a cunt."

Logan just shook his head and Carlos came to join me on the couch. He started up the game system and held out an extra controller for me. I shook my head no and got up. I was going to talk to Kendall and find out what was going on. Before I could make it to the bedroom door, someone started banging loudly on the front door. I turned towards Logan who was standing by the swirly slide.

"Who could that be?" Logan asked. I shrugged my shoulders as a response. I made my way towards the door. As I reached out to open it, the door suddenly flew open and into my face.

"Ow!" I yelped grabbing my face and falling to the floor. I looked up and watched as Jo stormed through our apartment and into mine and Kendall's bedroom.

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME!" We heard Jo yell as she slammed the bedroom door behind her. Logan walked towards me and knelt beside me.

"Move your hands so I can see your face." Logan said. Hesitantly, I removed my hands and let the short brunette look at my face. My whole head hurt and my nose was throbbing.

"Carlos, bring me some ice for James' nose." Logan instructed.

"How bad is it? Is it broken? I'll kill her."

"It's not that bad. And no, it's not broken, just busted." Logan replied as he easily placed the ice pack on my face that Carlos brought him. I grimaced at the sudden cold contact.

"AM I NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO GIRLS?" Kendall yelled throwing the bedroom door open and walking out into the living room. Carlos mumbled something about the pool and left Logan and I sitting there to witness the fight.

"YOU'RE ALLOWED TO TALK TO UGLY GIRLS!" Jo spat back.

"I am not fighting with you anymore. Get out of my apartment! NOW!" Kendall said turning towards the door. He stopped when he seen me sitting on the ground with Logan beside me holding an ice pack to my face. Jo stomped towards the front door. She turned at the last minute flipping Kendall off.

"What happened to you?" Kendall asked me. He came closer kneeling beside Logan.

"I went to open the door and the next thing I know Jo busted through it and it smacked me in the face, hard." Logan shifted the ice pack a little and I flinched.

"Can I see?" Kendall asked.

Logan grabbed my hand and placed it over the ice pack so I could hold it for myself. "I'm going to go find Carlos." He said as he got up and walked out.

"No." I said turning away.

"Why not?"

"Why are you worried about my face? Don't you have a girlfriend to track down?"

"You mean ex-girlfriend. And I want to see how bad it is." He moved closer putting his hand over mine and moved the ice pack away slowly. My heart fluttered from his touch and I felt a blush rising on to my face.

I tried to hide my feelings for Kendall the best I could. It was hard though whenever I looked into his emerald eyes that were always shinning and welcoming. I studied his face as he looked at my nose. His eyes full of concern, which once again made my heart flutter. Maybe I really had a chance this time. His eyes flickered up to meet mine for a brief second, before going back to stare at my nose.

He let out a low whistle. "Is it broken?"

"Logan said it's busted."

"What does that even mean?" He asked taking the ice pack from me and standing up. He extended his hand out to me and I accepted it. He pulled me up and we walked into our shared room.

"I don't even know." I said lying back on my bed. He sat on the side and placed the ice pack back over my nose. "Thanks."

It was kind of awkward, the two of us just sitting there not saying anything. I looked up at Kendall and he was staring at me like he was in a deep thought about something. I averted my eyes and looked at the ceiling. I let out a groan.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No I have to sneeze." I said bracing myself for the pain.

"Purple cow."

"Did you just call me a cow?" I glared at him.

"No just say purple cow and you won't sneeze. Promise." He smiled.

"Purple cow." I said sarcastically. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

He furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"With Jo. What happened that made everything so horrible, again?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, he started. She thinks I'm cheating on her. Camille seen me talking to blonde Jennifer and took it the wrong way. She told Jo I was being flirty."

"Were you?" I asked, hoping he'd say no.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I was asking her what I should get Jo for our anniversary." He grew quiet and stared at the floor.

To say I felt bad for him was a filthy lie. I was honestly quite ecstatic over the break up. I watched him stare at the floor. He looked so sad. Maybe he needed to be alone for a little bit. I started to feel awkward just watching him.

"You know, my nose is feeling way better." I lied. " I think I'm going to go ask Logan if there's anything else I need to do."

He nodded and handed me the ice pack. I left him alone in the room and headed towards the pool.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully you've enjoyed it! I'd love to receive some feedback, and I may or may not have another chapter waiting!(: I know it's not the best thing ever, but I'm hoping as I move along with it, it well become better. Thanks again for reading! You're the best! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter that I was working on. Super fast update I know. Still not so sure about this story. If you like, or hate it, please let me know! If you have any ideas in how you want the story to go please suggest, again I'm not 100% on this. **

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV:**

I was still sitting on James' bed after he left to go find Logan hours ago. I had a lot on my mind considering everything that just happened. And out of everything I should be worrying over, lying to James was my main concern. I had told him that Jo was my ex-girlfriend, which was going to be true soon.

Jo. That was another thing on my mind. I was tired of always fighting with her and ditching my friends. All she ever does when were together is cut me down.

_"Kendall don't wear that shirt again. It makes you look like a total fag."_

_"We need to do something about those eyebrows! I mean can you even see out from under those things?"_

And of course my personal favorite, "_Jesus Kendall, that's a huge banana you're eating. Oh, no, that's your nose. My bad."_

I honestly don't know how I stayed with her this long. She was nothing but a criticizing bitch. The only reason that would come to my mind was James. Everything I am and everything I will be has to do with James. He's been my best friend since Kindergarten, and somewhere along the lines of middle school I had developed a crush on him. I didn't know if he would ever feel the same way. He was always dating hot girls. And he never once glanced at any guy twice. Including me. When we had all moved here from Minnesota, I found Jo. I decided being with her would be better than torturing myself with watching James with other girls.

I heard the front door open and I made my way to my bed. I decided to lie down and pretend to be asleep. The bedroom door opened and in walked James. He turned the light on and quickly turned it back off after noticing I was "sleeping". I opened one eye and watched him fumble around with his phone looking for the flashlight app. He clicked it on, aiming it straight at me, and I closed my eyes just in time.

I listened as James made his way over to me. He walked all the way around to the other side of my bed before he stopped. I heard some shuffling and my curiosity was starting to get the better of me. Before I could move or say anything revealing I was in fact awake, a soft, plush throw blanket covered my body. There were more footsteps as James made his way back around my bed. He stopped directly in front of me this time and I started to become nervous.

James leaned down and pushed my hair out of my face. "Sleep tight." He whispered, sending chills up and down my spine. I heard his footsteps moving away and I braved opening my eyes again.

James was now standing in front of his dresser, with his phone propped on the top, illuminating him and part of that side of the room. He began to unbutton his white button down shirt. I started to feel guilty watching him but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I mean we've seen each other shirtless before right? No big deal.

He let the shirt drop to the floor revealing his washboard abs. My breathing hitched and I tried to stay quiet. He turned ever so slightly towards my bed and began to undo his jeans. He was moving agonizingly slow, taking his time with the zipper. He shimmied out of his pants, letting them drop beside the shirt. He was now in nothing but his boxers. James grabbed his phone and started making his way to our shared bathroom. Of course the door had to be in between our beds. I shut my eyes again and waited for him to pass by.

"Goodnight Kendall." He said as he shut the door. My eyes shot open. There was no way he could have known I was awake. I started to sit up and then stopped, my cheeks flushing a deep red as I realized how he knew. I was incredibly hard.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a phone buzzing. I lazily threw my hand up onto my nightstand searching for the buzzing phone. I picked my phone up and with my eyes closed, answered it.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily. Nothing.

"Hello?" I repeated. The buzzing sound announced itself once again. I looked at my phone and realized it was still locked.

"James!" I waited for him to reply or mumble something. Instead all I got back from him was a loud snore. "Fuck." I mumbled, getting up and making my way to James' nightstand. Of course his phone was nowhere to be seen. It buzzed once more and James rolled onto his side. The phone had been underneath him. I reached for it looking at the screen. Blocked number. I decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello?" I answered, cautiously sitting on the side of James' bed. I ran a hand through my hair.

"James!" The girl yelled. "Where the fuck have you been?" I held the phone away from my ear. Whoever she was, she was loud.

"I'm not James." I replied. "This is Kendall, his friend. James is asleep."

"Oh! Well wake him up."

"Why don't you just call back later?" I asked glancing at the clock. 7:00 a.m. "Or at a reasonable hour."

"Just take a message. Alright, yeah so, tell him Trina called. And that I'm pretty pissed. He was supposed to call to confirm our date for tonight, last night. And he totally didn't" My heart started sinking as I listened to her ramble on. "And, like, that is so not cool with me. Yeah, tell him all of that. Thanks you're a doll!" She finished hanging up on me. I reached across James and put his phone on the stand. As I went to move away, James suddenly death rolled in his sleep snatching me down and hugging me close to him. I wiggled to try and get lose but his grip tightened.

"Where do you think you're going Knight?" He smiled. My heart started to race. Then he let out another loud snore. I was torn between wanting to get away and snuggling closer. I decided to go with getting away. I focused on trying to unwrap his arms from around me. I was close to freeing myself when he let me drop and sat up yawning. His eyes widened when he seen me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing." I replied.

"What do you mean? You're the one on my bed. And I just woke up."

"Well, if you had woke up sooner and answered your damn phone we wouldn't be in this mess. Some spazz, Trina, or whatever called you. She's pissed about some date or something. I was trying to be nice and answer your phone. You're the one who snatched me into a death grip and wouldn't let go."

James blushed a bright pink color. "Oh, well then." Then he looked at me quizzically. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're Carlos and all the corndogs in the world have been placed before you."

"What were you dreaming about buddy?" I said changing the subject.

James whole face deepened to a dark red color. "Oh you know the usual, work, school, etc."

"Oh? Well I could have sworn I heard you say my name?" I challenged.

"You thought wrong Knight." He replied fast.

"Boys! Breakfast!" Mama Knight's voice rang out. Before I could say or do anything, James darted out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

**Sorry for another note! Just wanted to say Thanks for reading! (And sorry for the short chapters! I promise they will be longer in the future!) Please leave some reviews! You guys are awesome! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! I haven't been to sleep yet, I can't stop writing! After this (short, sorry) chapter, I'm going to get some much needed rest and hopefully, get some better ideas in my head. Please leave reviews! I want to know what you're thinking! If this story doesn't get any reviews soon I may take it down. R&R!(: Thanks again for reading guys!**

* * *

**JAMES POV:**

I sat in silence at the table as everyone else lazily shuffled into the kitchen. I already had my plate fixed and sitting in front of me. Katie was the first, after me of course, to fix her plate and sit down. She sat at one end of the table while Mama Knight occupied the other end.

Kendall was next, and I was sure he was going to sit beside me and want to talk more about my dream. Instead, Kendall sat directly in front of me and didn't say a word. Carlos sat next to him, and Logan next to me. Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes until Katie finally spoke.

"Who died?" She questioned.

"Katie!" Mama Knight scolded at the same time as Kendall who had replied, "My relationship."

"Aww sweetie what happened?" Ms. Knight asked. She tried looking sincere for her son but we all knew how much she had hated Jo. She was most likely more ecstatic about the break up than I was.

"Things just didn't work out." Was all Kendall said. He looked down at the food in front of him and then back up directly staring at me. He held my gaze for a long time and then he smiled. I smiled back and began eating again, trying to think of something else to talk about. Logan beat me to it.

"I heard we're going to have a huge project to start on tomorrow." He said.

"Ugh!" Carlos exclaimed. "I hate Mrs. Collins!"

"Carlos!" Mama Knight scolded.

"What? I do!"

Ms. Knight rolled her eyes and began cleaning up the kitchen. Logan and Carlos took their empty plates to the sink and I stood up to do the same. I pushed my chair in and grabbed my plate. Kendall came up behind me and grabbed it from. His lips inches from my ear.

"So about that dream." He didn't even have to finish his sentence for me to stop dead in my tracks. I was not ready to talk about this. He took both our plates to the sink and disappeared into our room. I knew that was my cue for me to follow him, but I couldn't get my feet to move.

Once I got the courage to walk into the bedroom, Kendall was sitting on the edge of his bed smiling. He went to say something but was cut off by Natasha Bedingfield's Pocket Full of Sunshine. I glanced at my phone, thanking God for the sudden call.

I snatched it up quickly holding up a single finger to Kendall. "Hello?"

"James!" Trina yelled out. I had to fight back an annoyed eye roll.

"Hey Trina. How's it going?"

"I'm not in the mood James. You said you would call me and confirm our plans for tonight, last night. I never cancelled the reservations, I just assumed you were busy or something. Anyways, since I didn't cancel, and you didn't call, you're going! I'll be expecting you at six." She said hanging up.

Great, I did not feel like going out with Trina tonight. She could be very eccentric some times. I tossed my phone on my bed and glanced in Kendall's direction. He was just watching me, waiting for me to say something.

"Uhm that was Trina." I said.

"So I heard." I watched him as his face fell. I tried to figure out what he was thinking but his expression quickly changed. "So you're going out?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. All of a sudden I had become nervous and shy about discussing my dates with Kendall. I used to brag about them all the time when he was with Jo, hoping that he would become jealous and make me his. He never seemed to be bothered by it till now. I studied his face some more, as he was now looking down at the floor. Was he jealous now? From everything that happened the night before and his reaction to my phone call, I'd say he was jealous. And I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it.

"You should probably get ready, it's starting to get late." Kendall said.

I glanced at the clock. I had two hours to get ready. It took James Diamond more than two hours to get ready, and that's if I was trying to impress someone. I groaned and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"Don't go." I turned and stared at the blonde.

"What?" I asked.

"I said walk slow." He stopped for a moment as if mentally face palming himself. "The floors wet."

"Why would the floor be, you know what never mind." I walked into the bathroom to start my pre-date rituals.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

I took a deep breath preparing myself before knocking on the door for apartment 3B. I heard some shuffling around on the inside and after two minutes, the door flew open. The cute blonde stood before me smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"Ready?" I asked, flashing my most dazzling smile.

"Of course I am." She smiled. I couldn't lie. Trina looked stunning tonight. Her blonde hair hung in loose curls all the way down to her shoulder blades. Her bright green eyes were shinning in the light from the hall (I was a sucker for green eyes and blonde hair). She had on a tight, light yellow dress with matching flats and a handbag. She smiled at me again. I grabbed her hand and spun her around slowly. She giggled and when she was back to facing me she reached up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed back lightly.

"Let's go." I said breaking the kiss.

A few minutes later, Trina and I were seated at a table by the window in one of my favorite restaurants. It was a little pricey, but since Trina's father made our reservations and paid for everything, I was not worried.

Trina was talking with the waitress about her order and trying to wiggle her way into getting an alcoholic drink. As I listened to her and the waitress argue, I glanced at the menu. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I glanced up again to make sure Trina wasn't watching me. She was still arguing with the waitress who glanced at me for help.

"Trina, maybe you should consider that the poor girl can lose her job if she gives you alcohol." I said smiling and sliding my phone from my pocket to my lap, never breaking eye contact. Trina was staring at me with her mouth agape.

"I don't care. I want alcohol." She said to me, then turning back to the waitress. "I'll be twenty-one tomorrow. Just give me some. No one's going to tell."

I tuned them out as I checked my phone.

**How's the date going? –K**

My heart fluttered and my face grew hot. Amazing, Kendall didn't even have to be around, just send a text and he has me blushing.

"Can you believe her? She asked to see my I.D.! Of course I'm not turning twenty-one tomorrow. Ugh, stupid bitch. James are you even listening to me? James!"

"What? Oh, well, you don't need it." I said looking up to meet Trina's stare. "Now, what are you planning on ordering?" She picked the menu up and started reading it, mumbling something about me that I paid no attention to.

**Horrible. She's so annoying. Wanna catch a movie later? –J **

I texted Kendall back hoping he would answer soon. I really liked him. Always had that crush on my younger, but so much cuter friend. Picking up the menu, I began glancing through all the meals. Hmm, chicken fingers and fries sounded amazing. What could I say? I was a cheap date.

The waitress came back taking our order and tried ignoring Trina's rude attitude. When the waitress walked away, Trina scoffed at me for my order and began playing with her fork and rambling on about school. Apparently, she was failing chemistry, no doubt, and she was starting to hate her best friend, Camille. I nodded my head every so often, making sure I was acknowledging her.

Soon enough, our food was set in front of us and we began eating. Trina was still talking and I was starting to become annoyed with her. I eyed my knife, if she didn't shut up soon she was going to-

My phone buzzed again breaking me from my thoughts. I eagerly opened the text.

**Wouldn't miss it for the world (; -K**

I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket. Tonight, was going to change everything. I hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't help myself. I finished this chapter about an hour ago. I was going to wait for a long time to post it, but I just couldn't. I expect the next chapter to be up sometime next week maybe. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are so sweet! And very inspirational! Thanks for reading, and let me know how you like this chapter! XOXO**

* * *

Logan was sitting on my bed, watching me as I paced around the room nervously. I had no idea what I was going to wear, or what movie we were going to see, or if this was even a date. I hoped it was a date. What if it was? Things were going to change. I don't like change. Then again, what if he just wants to rant about his date with, oh what's her name, Trinity? We had been to the movies before and it clearly meant nothing. Why was I freaking out about it now? Maybe I should just call the whole thing off and-

"Kendall, calm down." Logan said, causing me to jump. I had forgotten he was in the room with me.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN LOGAN!?" I shouted. He stared at me with an amused smile.

"Since when does James get you all worked up?" He laughed.

"I don't know. Help me pick something out to wear!" I said, starting towards my dresser. I pushed things around and pulled stuff out. Nothing. I had no cute clothes. I needed to go shopping. Maybe James and I could do that together. I closed all the drawers and headed to the shared closet, opening the door. James' sweet scent hit me in the face as soon as I had the door all the way open. I sighed contently breathing it in.

"You're hopeless." Logan commented. "Does he even know you like him, like him?"

"I haven't exactly told him yet." I tossed some shirts and pants out that Logan picked up and looked at. "I'm actually kind of scared to. But I think he may like me back. It's hard to tell."

"Not really. This is a nice shirt." He held up my newest shirt I purchased online. It was plain black and in white writing said 'Tosh.O'. I absolutely loved Daniel Tosh.

"So that shirt and these jeans?" I asked holding up my favorite (and tightest) pair of skinny jeans. "And what do you mean not really?"

Logan nodded. "Obviously you two have something between you. You're always finding a reason to touch each other, and James is always staring at you like a lost puppy. I can't say I didn't see this coming. I'm actually surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. "Well, I hope you're right."

Logan chuckled. "Things are going to work out. Just don't spazz out like you are now and things will be fine." He got up and walked towards the door. He flashed me another smile before exiting and closing the door behind him.

"You better be right!" I shouted after him. I picked up my clothes and headed for the shower. Why not start getting ready?

* * *

Finally, I was dressed and looking pretty good. The jeans made my ass look great and my shirt was pretty tight. If this outfit didn't make him drool, I didn't know what would. I stood in front of the mirror combing out my semi-wet hair. I heard my phone buzzing in the bedroom and I stepped out of the bathroom walking the short distance to my night stand and picked it up. The screen showed I had one new text. I unlocked my phone and hit view.

**I'm on my way up to the apartment. Hope you're ready. –J **

My heart fluttered and I felt my stomach turn. Damn butterflies! I finished up with my hair, grabbed my wallet and phone, and headed into the living room to wait. Carlos and Katie were sitting on the orange sofa playing video games. Carlos paused the game and he glanced over at me.

"Date with Jo?" He asked.

I furrowed my brows together. "Carlos we broke up. We had this discussion at breakfast."

"Then who you going out with big brother?" Katie questioned. "I haven't seen you actually get dressed up in quite a while." She looked me up and down.

"I'm not exactly dressed up. And I'm just going out for a little while."

"Is she cute?" Carlos prodded.

The front door opened up and James stepped in. "Hey you ready to go?"

Katie and Carlos shared a look then looked at me again, this time with amused eyes. Before I could question them, James grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. "Come on we'll be late."

* * *

"You look great." James said eyeing me from the corner of his eye. He was driving us to the theater.

I blushed and tried hiding it by looking out the window. "Thanks, so do you."

He didn't reply, but gave a small smile instead.

"So how was the date with Tracy?" I asked changing the subject. He slowed down and stopped for a red light.

"Trina. And I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just say worse date ever." He was looking at me now and I tried to keep my focus on the light ahead.

What seemed like hours passed by and the light finally turned green, allowing us to go. James drove on not saying a word. Our once comfortable silence now growing awkward. I looked around the car nervously trying to think of something to say. James glanced at me again and smiled.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I said as a strong sense of déjà vu hit me. James had said that earlier this morning when I questioned him about the dream.

"No reason." He replied, still smiling. "Just happy."

I thought back to this morning. There was no way for him to escape me this time when I question him about his dream.

"So." I said, a devilish smile forming on my face.

James looked at me smile fading and being replaced with a nervous grin. "So?"

"About that dream Mr. Diamond. You have nowhere to run now. So tell me, what happened?" I said still smiling. James sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You're still stuck on that?" He asked, stopping for another light. He turned towards me. "I had a dream and you were in it. No big deal."

The butterflies were back in my stomach. Something about the way he said that gave me goose bumps and pissed me off at the same time. I was in his dream! It was no big deal. He watched my face studying me and I tried to hide my emotions.

"You're mad." He stated turning back to the front and driving on. A few seconds later he put the blinker on to turn into the parking lot for the movies.

"I am not."

"You're a terrible liar." He said getting out. I took my seatbelt off and went to open my door when it was opened for me. James waited on me to get out before he closed it behind me. We began our walk up to the box office to buy our tickets and James walked cautiously close to me.

"You plan on telling me why you're mad?"

I let out a frustrated groan. "I'm not mad but if you keep asking me about it I will be." He raised both his hands and poked his bottom lip out surrendering.

When we reached the ticket salesperson, James asked me what I wanted to see. I silently stared at the board behind the girl searching for something, anything good. After a few minutes of staring at the board, I gave up, shrugging my shoulders. James just flashed his smile and told the girl to surprise him with two tickets. He didn't care what it was.

She printed out two tickets, neither of us knowing what of and smiled at James. "That'll be $8.50 apiece."

I reached for my wallet and James put his hand over mine. "I invited you, I'm paying." The girl frowned thinking by this point we were together. James paid her and she handed over the tickets mumbling something about us enjoying the show. I grabbed the tickets from him and glanced down to see what dreadful movie she picked out.

"Not bad." I admitted.

"Well, what are we watching?" James asked making his way to the concession stand.

"The Dark Knight Rises. I can't say that I didn't want to see this."

James smirked. "Then why didn't you pick it? What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm, M&Ms and I don't care for a drink. And I don't know. I guess I overlooked it." I said, reaching for my wallet again as James ordered. He refused my money and paid the girl behind the counter, she was obviously swooning over him, like the girl before. Suddenly, I was jealous and I linked my arm through James' as we walked away.

He looked down at our arms questioningly, but never made the initiative to move away. We found our seats and sat quietly staring at the pre-show quizzes. James lowered the arm between our seats and settled the large drink in the cup holder. He then placed the large bag of popcorn so that we could both reach it and handed me my candy.

"Robert Downey Jr." James answered one of the quizzes tossing back some popcorn, and washing it down with the soda. He smiled at me. "I know you said you didn't care for a drink but I figured you'd want one sooner or later, so I got one for us to share. That cool?"

_That's fabulous! Amazing! Wonderful! Technically that means we've kissed! _My mind screamed. What the fuck brain?

"That's fine." I replied as cool as possible. Soon enough the lights dimmed and the movie began. James stretched and put his arm around my shoulders. Classic move. I smiled and moved a little closer to him. The next thing I knew, my chin was being tilted up and James' soft lips pressed against mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another fast update for you! I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the others. I'm really starting to like where this story is headed, and I hope you guys are too! There's a little smut in this chapter, since I'm new to writing it, it's not much. Feedback would be much appreciated! Look for another note at the end. Thanks!**

* * *

**JAMES POV:**

His lips were so soft, and tasted of honey. His tongue darted out, tracing my bottom lip, to which I granted access into my mouth. Kendall licked at every crevice and surface of my mouth before pulling away slowly, biting at my bottom lip, to which I had to stifle a moan.

Kendall looked at me dreamily, at first. Then the sudden realization of what had just happen sunk in to both of our minds. We jerked away from each other as if electrocuted by a high voltage.

_What the fuck did you do! _My brain screamed. _He's going to hate you now! God James why are you so fucking stupid!_

"Uh, I-I, uh…" Was all I managed to get out of my mouth. I rubbed at the back of my neck nervously and people in the theater began to shush me. I looked at Kendall with frightened eyes, terrified that he might just punch me. He done the complete opposite, shocking us both.

Kendall grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me into another kiss, one that was much more passionate than the last. We battled over dominance before he slowly gave in, letting me take complete control. The room was suddenly too hot to handle. My jeans growing tighter and my face completely flushed. Kendall's hand, that wasn't grasping the back of my neck, was tangling itself up in my hair. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but was really only several minutes. Kendall finally pushed me back gently and smiled. I smiled back, not knowing what else to do.

We both looked up at the screen, Christian Bale was dancing with Anne Hathaway. I looked at Kendall out of the corner of my eye. His face was flushed as well, and he was grinning from ear to ear. I put my hand on his thigh and he turned to look at me. I smiled at him and he rested his hand atop mine.

"It was a wet dream." I whispered in his ear. He turned those wide green eyes on me, blushing a deep red.

"About me?" He pointed to himself. I chuckled and kissed his nose, leaving him smiling contently.

"Yes." He turned back to the screen and watched the movie, not saying anything else. After a few minutes he turned back to me.

"He could be your father."

"What? Who?" I glanced around the movie theater.

"Christian Bale. When you slick your hair back you look just like him. He could pass off as your father, an older brother, an older _you_." He smiled at me. "He's pretty hot."

"You're pretty hot." _Way to go James Diamond! Genius reply! Your best work really._ Kendall only smirked and laid his head over on my shoulder. Our hands, which were still resting on his thigh, joined together, and we interlocked our fingers.

* * *

"That was a great movie!" Kendall exclaimed running out of the theater. I laughed at him and watched him amazed. "Seriously! I could die happy now because of that movie!"

"Whoa now, let's not get carried away." I chuckled, sliding my arm around his waist and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

The ride back to the apartment was anything but quiet. We talked movies, and Kendall brought up school, which was first thing in the morning. I brought up the studio and how Kelly was taking Gustavo for a relaxing spa treatment in Cabo, meaning there would be no work for about a week. This was good for me and Carlos. We were the slower ones of the group and needed as much time to focus on school work as possible. Normally going to the studio after school then home, meant staying up till four in the morning working on homework, which was always wrong anyways. And not to mention now I'm going to be stressing over Kendall, who was now unusually quiet and staring out his window. I reached my hand over and interlocked our fingers, bringing his hand to my mouth and I gave it a soft kiss.

Kendall looked at me and gave a soft smile. "You can still kind of see the bruising of your nose in certain light." I grimaced. "But it's kind of cute. And I'm kind of glad Jo did it."

I looked at him questioningly. "You're glad that whore almost broke my nose?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like, none of this would have ever happened if she didn't." He smiled again. "And I'm glad this did happen."

"Me too."

Kendall remained quiet as I parked the car. Before I could get out, Kendall reached across and pulled me in for another kiss. It was sweet, and full of feelings. He pulled back and softly rubbed his thumb across my lips.

"What does this mean for us?" He asked innocently.

"What do you want it to mean?"

He thought about this for a minute. "I don't know James. I really like you, and I have for a long time." He looked down sheepishly.

"Then how about," I raised his chin so he was looking me in the eye. "You agree to be my boyfriend?" Kendall's face lit up. He was so beautiful. I didn't want to take my eyes off of him. I was wishing that this moment, the moment I made Kendall Knight the happiest guy on the planet, never ended. He answered me with another kiss. This one being more passionate and heated. Our tongues rolling around fighting for dominance and he cupped my cheek with one hand. I reached up and tugged on a stray strand of his hair and he tilted his head back moaning. I took this as an opportunity to attack his neck, sucking and licking at it. God he tasted so good!

"Yes." He whispered. I pulled away and his eyes were shinning with need, and want.

"What?" I breathed across his neck.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

* * *

I flung the apartment door open, pulling Kendall behind me. He barely manage to get it closed again before I pulled him out of arms reach. Carlos and Logan were sitting on the couch with Katie in front of them on the floor playing some board game that was stretched across the round white table. All three jumped and watched as I yanked Kendall into our bedroom and slammed the door closed.

"You owe my twenty bucks." I heard Katie say as Carlos groaned.

I pinned Kendall up against the closed door and leaned in capturing his lips. His lips molded together with mine in perfect sync. Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer. When our midsections brushed together, I could feel Kendall's growing erection against my own. I rocked my hips into his creating a delicious friction.

"J-j-james." Kendall moaned breathless. We made our way over to the beds, trying to pull off each other's clothes. Once we finally made it to a bed, which just so happened to be mine, we were in nothing but our boxers.

I pushed Kendall down onto his back and climbed on top of him. I trailed kissed down his beautiful chest, giving a playful kiss to each nipple. Kendall raised up to watch me and I brought my mouth back up to his, smashing our lips together. I ran my hand through his beautiful blonde hair, over his soft cheek, neck, shoulders, chest sides, arms, back and finally over his ass, where I left it. Kendall whimpered as I pulled away from his lips. I again attacked his neck sucking at his pulse point causing Kendall to moan softly.

I made my way back down and over his chest to his perk nipples. I swirled my tongue around one and then the other, making sure they got equal attention. I returned my kisses to his lips and Kendall licked and bit at mine. He pulled my hair causing me to moan loudly. He took that as an opportunity to make the kiss deeper, sliding his tongue further into my mouth, finding every single crevice to lick at.

Kendall managed to flip us and he started trailing kisses down from my neck to my washboard abs. He let his hand run up the inside of my thigh slowly making its way to my clothed erection. He palmed me through my boxers before smiling at me deviously. He ran a single finger under the elastic waistband of my boxers earning a throaty growl from me. Kendall pulled my boxers down and off, unleashing my erection and causing a small gasp to escape my lips. I looked down to see Kendall's eyes widen at the sight. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

Kendall looked up at me then smirked, bringing his hand up to wrap around me. I hissed at the pleasure from just the simple touch and threw my head back. Kendall smiled at this and began moving his hand at slow pace, bringing his thumb up and over the head of my member each time. I writhed under his touch giving him complete control of my body. Before I knew it, Kendall had taken as much of me into his mouth as possible. I wrapped my hands up in his hair trying to not thrust into his mouth. I looked down to see innocent eyes looking up at me as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Fuck, Kendall." I breathed out. Kendall began to palm himself through his boxers. He continued this motion until we both found release. My whole body shuddered as he helped me finish out my orgasm. He crawled back up to kiss my lips.

"Best. Night. Ever." Kendall stated smiling at me before capturing my lips again. I kissed him back enjoying every minute of it.

"I agree, completely." I smiled. He laid over on his side, and began playing with my hair, normally I would bitch about anyone touching my hair, but with Kendall it was different. Different, things were going to be different. I wasn't sure how things would be from now on, but I knew with Kendall by my side, we could do anything. He cuddled into my side and rested his head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around him and we both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Not such a great scene right? Haha, next time it will be much better I promise. Thanks for reading! You're the reason I continue to write! Please leave a review and let me know how you liked this chapter! Good? Bad? Who's your fav? James? Kendall? Look out for another chapter soon! (: XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so it's totally been a while. Sorry, I've had writer's block. This chapter isn't much, but I'm promising better and longer chapters in the future. A huge thanks to those of you who have left reviews! I love reading them! So please! Keep 'em comin' (:**

* * *

KENDALLS POV

I squinted my eyes as the sun shined through the curtains and across my face. I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the light outside. Propping myself up on one arm, I realized I was not alone, and I was not in my bed. I watched as James' chest rose and fell with each breath he took. I glanced at his face, his mouth was open slightly and his hair was disheveled. He had one arm around me that I had been laying on and his other arm was across his abdomen. He started to stir and I quickly laid back down, putting my head on his chest, faking sleep.

James stirred around a little more before bringing the hand that was lying across his stomach up to his face. He rubbed his eyes then his mouth and chin. He groaned and tried stretching as far as my body would let him.

"Ow, fuck." He mumbled. He turned his whole body towards me and lifted my head gently with the one hand that was free. He slid his other arm out from around me and softly placed my head back down on the pillow. James pushed some of my bangs out of my face then placed a soft kiss to my lips, being careful to not wake me up, and then he administered another one to my forehead.

I felt some movement and then the bed rise some, meaning he had gotten up. I opened my eyes to watch him and quickly blushed. He was completely naked. How had I not noticed that before? I then realized I too was naked. I flushed an even deeper red as everything that happened in the bedroom last night came rushing back into my mind. I looked back up at James who was now wildly waving around the arm that had been around me as he mumbled more curse words. I smirked, realizing it must be asleep. James' phone began to ring startling both of us and I quickly shut my eyes again to fall back into my fake slumber.

James rushed to his phone picking it up and answering it swiftly, to make sure it didn't wake me up. I faked a small stretch and rolled over feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

"Hello?" James snapped. "Oh God, I'm sorry Kelly. It's been a long night and-" Whatever he was trying to say was cut off. I heard James moving around the room and then I heard a dresser drawer slide open. I figured he was grabbing some boxers or pajama pants to throw on.

"Uh huh. Alright I'll tell them. Thanks Kelly. Bye." I heard the click of his phone locking and then the bedroom door opened. He started knocking on the door across from ours, earning groans and moans from the slumbering boys inside. James stretched again and came back into our room. The door to Logan and Carlos' room opened and there were footsteps going towards the kitchen.

James closed our bedroom door back and climbed back onto the bed. He laid beside me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Kendall." He cooed. "Kendall, babe you got to get up. Gustavo needs us at the studio." I groaned and rolled over to face him. He smiled at me. I pouted back at him.

"I don't want to go."

"Come on. We have to go to the studio today. Kelly said we have to make it today, Gustavo's going out of town this week and he leaves tonight, so we have to get as much work down as we can while we can"

I sighed. "Okay."

"It won't be that bad. I'll be there." He said kissing my forehead. He climbed off the bed then and headed towards the shower. I sat up in the bed and Logan appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." He said.

"Morning." I replied with a half-smile.

"How was _your_ night?" He laughed and came in to sit down on the bed. I adjusted the sheet and covers to make sure I stayed covered. Logan quirked an eyebrow but didn't question me.

"It was, okay." I smiled at him. Logan raised his eyebrows again and smiled back. Suddenly James started belting out lyrics from the bathroom.

"I've got the gift of one liners, and _he's _got the curse of curves." He sang out. Logan turned his attention back to me and laughed. He got up and started towards the door.

"Sounds like you had fun." He turned and closed the door after him. I sat there with a smile playing at my lips. James had switched his song up.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just any one to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want _Kendall_ and his beautiful soul." The bathroom door opened revealing James with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I licked my lips and tried out my best puppy dog face.

"Do we have to go to the studio?" I asked. I crawled towards the edge of my bed watching him. His eyes grew darker with lust and he swallowed.

"Yeah, we have to Kendall." He started towards his dresser. "No if's, and's, or butts," he said dropping his towel revealing his backside. "About it." Now he was smirking and my face was beet red. I could feel it growing hotter by the second.

"Fine." I pouted as I watched him get dressed. He kissed me smugly and I started to get ready. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It's been four weeks since James and I started dating. We still haven't told anyone officially, but I know at least everyone in the apartment has an idea. Katie gives me a smug look every time I join James on the couch to watch TV. My mother always has a questioning look on her face when we all sit down for dinner and James sits beside me. No one says anything but I know they all know. Especially Logan. The only one I have my doubts about is Carlos. He's always the last to catch on to something.

"Hey you." James said waltzing into our shared bedroom. "What are _you_ doing?" He smiled.

"Working on my essay for Mrs. Collins." I replied closing my laptop.

"Boo."

I laughed. "Why?"

"I want to go out and do something fun." He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his head on mine. "With my boyfriend."

"I know. And I would like to do something with _my_ boyfriend as well. But we have stuff to do James. And we're not exactly out to everyone yet. I'm not ready to tell them."

James rolled his eyes. "Do we plan on telling people soon?"

I turned in my chair to face him. "I don't know. I want it to be special. And the timing has to be perfect."

"Special? Do you want us doing a trapeze act as we come out? We can't make this special, Kendall. It is what it is. We just have to go with it. And the timing has nothing to do with it. Their responses will be the same as it would have been four weeks ago, and even four weeks from now. It doesn't matter when we tell them, but the sooner we are out to everyone, the sooner I get to spend time with you in public and not have to hide. I want to show you off, I want to tell people you're mine. I can't do that if we're hiding our fucking feelings from everyone and staying in the damn closet!"

I frowned and could feel tears stinging at my eyes. I didn't want to admit that James was right. Even if we wait years to tell them, the responses will be the same. I needed to stop stalling and just go ahead and let it all come out but I just couldn't. I couldn't even stomach the thought of my mother turning me out, or even turning James out and keeping me here to suffer. Logan I knew would be supportive. I knew I could count on him to be there for me but what about Carlos? What would he say? What would he do?

I could feel myself starting to shake. A few tears slipped down my cheeks. James' anger was overcome with care as he wrapped his arms back around me.

"Calm down Kendall, it's okay." He said soothingly. He pressed his hand against the back of my head trying to hold me closer to him and trying to calm my shaking state.

"I'm just not ready." I whispered, barely even audible to myself.

"We can wait as long as you want." He kissed my forehead, and then each cheek, ridding it of tears. Little did we know waiting was out of the question. As he pressed his firm lips to mine and I gave in to him, the bedroom door swung open.

* * *

**Who do you think is at the door? (: Please leave a review telling me who you would like it to be! I'll take the person mentioned most!(: Thanks for reading you guys! You keep me going! 3 XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I've been working on hard on this chapter guys I really hope you like it. Thanks for all the feedback and reviews! Keep them coming! XOXO**

* * *

**James POV:**

The bedroom swung open, smacking into the wall. I tried to jerk back away from Kendall but apparently was not fast enough.

"Hey guys just wanted…" I glanced over to spot Momma Knight standing motionlessly in the door way, laundry basket in hand. Her mouth was gaping and I wasn't sure if she was still breathing.

Kendall turned towards the doorway, dreading to see if the voice, which he knew so well, actually matched who he dreaded most of finding out his secret. I watched his face as it turned into sheer terror just like his mothers.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. This cannot be good. FUCK! _I thought to myself, trying to figure out what to say or do. As I sat there motionless, screaming obscenities at myself in my head Kendall spoke up.

"Mom, I. This is not. I mean. I love you." He tried.

"Kendall. James. Dinner table, NOW!" She exclaimed, trying to keep her cool. I was grateful she hadn't banished me from the apartment already. Kendall slowly stood up, all color draining from his face, and he started towards the door. I realized I still hadn't moved since the door was first opened. When I looked back up at Kendall he was staring at me.

"I'm scared." It was all he had to say to get me moving again. Instantly, I was by his side linking my fingers through his.

"We're in this together." I weakly smiled at him trying to be reassuring, or at least a bit comforting. From his un-changing expression I knew it didn't work.

Momma Knight was sitting at the head of the table with her hands folded over each other on the table top. Kendall sat down on her right side and I sat down beside him. Momma Knight opened her mouth to say something when the door to the apartment opened and Katie, Carlos, and Logan walked in.

Logan's eyes widened and he looked at Kendall questioningly. Kendall nodded his head confirming something unspoken that was apparently only between them.

"Join us." Momma Knight told the three. Katie sat at the end of the table, Logan across from Kendall, and Carlos across from me.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"I was going to ask James and Kendall the same thing." Mrs. Knight replied.

Kendall stared at his lap. He was making two fists and his knuckles were completely white. I reached over and grabbed one of his hands. I squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled weakly at me.

"Well." I began. Mrs. Knight waited patiently for me to continue. I couldn't find my words. "Well." I repeated.

"We're dating." Kendall said. He raised his eyes to stare into his mothers.

"Who's dating?" Carlos asked. Logan turned towards him.

"Really?" He said.

Momma Knight disregarded Logan and Carlos for the moment. She stared at Kendall and looked like she might cry.

"You're gay?" She asked. "Both of you?"

_Obviously_ I thought to myself. I shook my head yes as Kendall responded "Yes."

"You're happy?" She asked then. I could see her fear coming back up.

"Momma Knight. I love Kendall. I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to be here for him always. And nothing is going to change that." I told her. She nodded at me and turned back to Kendall.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

"Yes." Kendall replied.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About two months."

"Have you? I mean are you…" She trailed off.

"Mom. I'm still a virgin if that's what you're trying to ask." He blushed. "But I do love him. And if you can't accept it then-"

"I accept it. It's just a lot to digest right now." She looked around the table. "Anyone have anything to say?"

"Nope." Katie replied. "I'm happy for them. You go big brother."

Carlos still looked dumbfounded. "We have nothing to say either. We all accept it. Isn't that right Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Is it contagious?" Carlos asked. Everyone laughed a little then, relieving some of the tension in the room.

"No baby, it's not." Momma Knight replied to him. She turned back to the two of us. "I'm going to take an aspirin, and maybe a nap. I love both of you very much. I just need some time. James I expect you to tell your parents. It's only right that they know. There will be new rules in this house. Rules I expect to be followed at all times. We'll discuss that later." She said getting up from the table. We all watched as she took the medicine and headed towards her room.

"It's about time." Katie stated.

"How long have you known?" Kendall asked her.

"About a week. Mom told me to wake you two up one morning and when I came into the room you two were snuggled up with each other sleeping. James had his arms wrapped around you and you were sleep smiling. I just closed the door and then loudly knocked to get y'all up."

Kendall was blushing again. "What about you?" I asked Logan. "How long have you known?"

"I uh, I uh just found out." He stammered.

"Nice try. Tell the truth this time. Don't think I didn't miss the look between you and Kendall when you walked in."

"Uhm, well, I knew before you to be technical. The night you indirectly asked Kendall on a date. I knew it was going to happen. So before you I guess."

Carlos stared at Logan incredulously, "So I was last to know? Why am I always last to know?"

"Well we didn't know how you would take it Carlos." I said honestly. "We didn't know how any of you would take it."

"I'm your best friend James! You tell me everything but this. Even Kendall told Logan! But I guess our friendship wasn't strong enough, or you didn't trust me."

"Actually I never really told Logan. He assumed and I never told him different." Kendall spoke up. Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"It's whatever." Carlos said as he left the table. He went into his shared room with Logan and slammed the door. I just sat there staring at the door.

"He'll come around. The main thing is you two are still loved and accepted by everyone. Just don't piss of Momma Knight!" Logan said.

"Yeah and if you hurt my brother James. You'll have to deal with me!" Katie said cutting her eyes my way. I was actually more scared of Katie than I was anyone else.

Kendall and I got up to go to our room. I stopped halfway to the door. "Maybe I should call my parents, while I have a little time." I told him. Kendall smiled.

"Do you want me to come with you to call them?" He asked.

"No babe." I smiled. "It's just a phone call." Kendall smiled at me then and kissed my cheek. I started towards the apartment door, deciding talking to them in the hall would be a little more quiet.

"I love you." Kendall whispered.

"What?" I asked turning back.

"I said Olive Juice." He nervously laughed. "I want some Olive Juice."

I chuckled at him, darn he was cute. "I love you too by the way."

He smiled his cheesy smile and turned a shade of pink. God he was adorable. I opened the door and made my way into the hallway. I closed the door behind me and pulled out my cellphone. I dialed the number I knew so well and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" My mother answered.

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Jamie!" She exclaimed.

"Haha, hey mom. I need you to put dad on the phone too. I've got something important to tell you both."

* * *

It's been a few weeks since everything came out in the open. Momma Knight gave us rules then decided they were too harsh. She just asked nothing happen while her or Katie was at home. We promised her we would behave. The call to my parents and went smoothly, my mother confessing she always knew I was going to be gay and my dad telling me he still loved and supported me. Kendall and I even went as far as filling in Kelly and Gustavo. Kelly gushed for hours on how cute we are and Gustavo told us to not let it interfere with our work. Things were going smoothly.

"Hey you." Kendall said as he walked in the door. "How's your day been?"

"Awesome, and even better now that you're home." I replied with a smile.

"Gag me." Katie said.

"You're just jealous Katie." Kendall said sticking out his tongue.

"Oh yeah, that's it." Katie laughed.

"Where've you been all day anyways?" I asked Kendall as he made his way over to me. He sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Just working on a surprise. Don't worry about it." He answered.

My phone beeped then. I picked it up to see it was a text from Trina. I put in my code to unlock my phone and read her message.

**Hey Douche! I miss you. We haven't talked in forever. Let's go out sometime. (; XOXO Trina**

I looked at Kendall who no doubt was reading the text as well. "What should I say?" I asked him.

"Here" He said taking my phone.

**I'm busy with the love of my life right now. Text back, NEVER. Byeeeee Trina. -J**

"There. All done." Kendall said handing me my phone back. Almost instantly my phone beeped again.

**I see you haven't changed. Fine be that way. I had a friend come to town, thought maybe you'd like to meet her. She's single (; **

"How stupid is Trina? Like seriously?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not sure. She's just really not all there."

"I'll say. She texts to ask you out, then texts to set you up with someone." He laughed. "Wait a minute! What if we set Carlos and Logan up with them?"

"You really think Logan would agree to this? And we have no idea how smart this friend of Trina's is." I replied.

"Well, let's find out."

**Meet me and Kendall tomorrow at the pool around 3. Bring your friend –J**

"You wouldn't think I would have to clarify to her to bring her friend." I laughed.

"So what's our plan?" Kendall asked.

"Well. We find out how smart this other chick is and if she's pretty, which to hang out with Trina she must be. Trina may be stupid but she's like so fucking hot and-"

Kendall cleared his throat. "But she's nothing compared to you." I quickly stated.

"Hey guys." Momma Knight walked in. "Katie and I are leaving first thing in the morning for a weekend of bonding and spa time. Can I trust the four of you to keep the apartment standing?"

Answering for not only ourselves but Logan and Carlos to we told her yes.

"Alright well everyone needs to head to bed. Especially you Katie. Where are Carlos and Logan anyways?"

"I think Logan is showering and Carlos passed out hours ago." I replied.

"Okay well goodnight boys." She said going to her room.

Kendall and I got up and went to our room. We both stripped down to our boxers and climbed into my bed. I wrapped my arms around him and we laid in silence.

"Hey." He said.

"What's up" I asked snuggling closer.

"We can have the apartment to ourselves this weekend. With mom and Katie gone, and possibly having Logan and Carlos out on a double date, it will be all ours."

I smiled. "Well keep your fingers crossed cutie." I kissed the side of his head and closed my eyes, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

The next day, Kendall and I got ready to go meet Trina and her friend by the pool.

"You almost ready?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." I replied picking up my phone and looking at the screen. Two missed calls from Trina. "She must already be down there, let's go."

When we stepped off the elevator and started toward the pool, Kendall put his arm around me. I looked at him questioningly. "I want them to know you're mine." I smiled in return.

As soon as we were visible to everyone by the pool, Trina flagged us down. She looked stunning, like always. Trina had her blonde curls pulled up in a loose pony, she had on her black and white mono-kini, and her dark shades, which she took off as we walked up. Her green eyes started shining brightly in the sun. It made my stomach flutter some but Kendall tightened his grip around my waist and I smiled to myself.

"Hey guys! Wow James you look great! And longtime no see Kendall!"

"Hey Trina." We both replied lamely. Trina smiled at us.

"You have got to meet my friend! Kendall, James, this is Tayler." Trina said gesturing to a girl laid out on a chaise. The girl lowered her magazine and smiled. She was beautiful. She had medium length auburn hair that was very curly. Her eyes were hazel, just like mine. She was in a pink and black bikini that fit smug on her curvaceous body. I was all but drooling.

"Hey guys." Tayler said sitting up and holding a hand out to both of us.

I shook her hand first. "Hi, I'm James." I said, automatically falling into my flirtatious voice. Kendall elbowed me in the side. He took her hand next.

"Hello Tayler. Nice to meet you. I'm Kendall, James' _boyfriend_." He said emphasizing on the word boyfriend. She quirked an eyebrow then softly smiled.

"That's cute. I'm glad you two are out and open in public. Takes guts to do something like so." Tayler said smiling again.

As if on cue Logan and Carlos ran up to us.

"Kendall please tell Carlos that I-"

"No! You tell Logan that I'm-"

They both stopped and stared at Tayler.

"New girl, nice." They fist bumped.

"Guys this is Tayler and you both know Trina." I said.

Carlos smiled at Tayler and introduced himself then went straight to following Trina around. Carlos had always had a small crush on Trina. Logan nodded at Trina and held his hand out to Tayler.

"Hi, I'm Hortense. I mean Logan! My name is Logan!" he exclaimed. Tayler giggled and shook his hand. Logan's face was completely red now.

"So are you new here or just visiting or?" He asked.

"Well, I was just visiting, but I don't know. There are a lot of cute guys here." She winked at Logan. "I may just move in with Trina."

"This could work out even better than we expected." I whispered to Kendall.

"We'd love to stay here and chat, but we've got something we have to take care of back at the apartment." Kendall said. We said our goodbyes, then Kendall and I made our way up to the apartment.

When we walked back in I headed towards the fridge. "Want something to drink?" I asked Kendall.

"Yeah." He replied and I passed him a water bottle. "I really hope they go out tonight. I really would like for us to have the apartment to ourselves." Kendall smiled.

I kissed him. "Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky." Then I added with a wink, "in more ways than one."

* * *

**Yeah so I threw another OC in there. Sorry for that. What do you guys think of Tayler so far? Do you like the idea of her and Logan being together? Leave more reviews and thank you to those of you who are still reading this! I love you all! Oh and there will be smut in the next chapter! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! I really appreciate all the positive comments. They're what prompted me to write this chapter and get it out for you guys so fast. I started it off in Logan's POV so you could kind of get a feel of Trina and Tayler. It will switch to Kendall later and I plan on using Logan's POV again in the future so please don't be against the idea. Anyways, thanks again for the reviews please keep them coming! I love you all! Enjoy! Chapter 8:**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

"So how did you two meet?" I asked Tayler as she sipped on the pink smoothie I got for her.

"Mmm," She said pulling the straw out of her mouth. "Two years ago in high school. I was Trina's tutor. Turns out we had a lot in common."

"You were her tutor? So you're smart?" Carlos asked. Tayler smiled at him.

"Well, I'd say I'm brighter than Trina but-"

"Of course she's smart! She won the science fair two years in a row and she led our math team to victory last year." Trina said pulling out her tanning lotion. "Carlos would you mind?" She offered him the bottle. He took it from her and started to rub the lotion into her back for her.

"Wow." I said. Tayler turned her attention back on me, she was blushing slightly.

"Wow what?" She asked.

"You're pretty and smart." I said sheepishly. Tayler blushed a deeper pink.

"Thanks." She inched closer to me. I think she was trying to be subtle about it but it definitely caught my attention. "So, uhm, Carlos, Logan, would you guys maybe want to go out with us to dinner tonight?"

"Carlos, you have to go! I don't remember you being this cute and I like this uh, you." Trina said.

Carlos laughed, "Yeah sure I'd love too. How about you Logan? Do you plan on coming with? Don't leave me with two beautiful girls all night, you know what, on second thought-"

"I'd love to go." I said cutting him off. Tayler's smile turned into a huge grin. She put on her sunglasses and stood up. My, my, she has such a great body. I couldn't tear my eyes away but I somehow managed to stand up as well.

"Fabulous! We'll meet you guys at your apartment. Which is?" She asked shifting her weight to one foot and putting her hand on my arm. I was suddenly really hot and I couldn't form words with my mouth.

"Apartment 2J." Carlos answered for me.

"Great. We'll meet you guys around say, six?" She said looking at Trina.

"Six." Trina confirmed. "And dress up, we're going clubbing afterwards." Trina stood as well pulling Carlos up with her. She kissed his cheek. "See you later. Bye Logan."

I waved at Trina as she started to stalk off towards the lobby. Tayler grabbed her things and her smoothie. "Thanks again for the smoothie Logan." She gave me a small hug. "See you at six." Then she started off towards the lobby where Trina was waiting for her.

"Ha, sweet. We have amazingly hot and smart dates tonight!" Carlos cheered clapping his hand down on my shoulder as we watched the girls disappear into an elevator. I grabbed his hand and moved it off my shoulder.

"Close Carlitos, I have a smart and hot date tonight, you have Trina." I laughed.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude. Let's go tell Kendall and James and start getting ready for our date."

* * *

**Kendall's POV:**

James and I were sitting on the couch, arguing over movies when Logan and Carlos bust through the door.

"Hey guys." James spoke up.

"James! Guess what!" Carlos basically yelled. I had to laugh at his excitement.

"What?" James humored him.

"I've got myself a hot date with Trina tonight! I'm finally going on a date! With a very hot girl!" Carlos shouted.

"Kudos to you Carlos." I spoke up. "What about you Logan, you going out tonight too?" I crossed my fingers where he couldn't see and James grabbed my hand.

"Oh stop. We'll have plenty of time alone." James leaned over and whispered in my ear. "There's no way he turned that girl down." James was right but there was still the fact that she turned him down.

"Yeah, Tayler asked me to join her, Trina, and Carlos for dinner." He smiled. "She's really nice."

"And hot!" Carlos interjected.

"We're meeting up at six and I'm actually pretty excited." Logan smiled, both his dimples showing. Tayler's got to find that attractive. Logan and Carlos went into their room and started getting ready. The shower turned on and Logan came back out in the front room.

"Do you guys mind if I borrow your shower to get ready? Carlos likes to stay in ours till all the hot water is gone."

"Go ahead." I told him.

"Stay away from all my Cuda products! And don't you dare touch my lucky comb. And don't even think about-"

"James! It's just a shower." I told him.

Logan smiled, gratefully. "Thanks guys."

As the guys got ready for their date, James and I sat patiently on the couch waiting for six o'clock to roll around. I was very excited for us to have the apartment to ourselves but then again I was very nervous. I was in fact still a virgin. Sure James and I have fooled around every chance we get to be alone, but tonight we would have all the time in the world, meaning we would have time for a lot more to happen.

Lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't even noticed my leg beginning to tremble. James rested his hand on my thigh never looking away from the television.

"It's going to be okay." He told me.

"I'm just nervous. I mean this is a big step for us."

"I know. And we're not going to do anything you don't want to do. If you decided you're not ready then that's fine. I can wait." He smiled at me then.

"No, I'm ready. Believe me I'm ready. Just really nervous."

"Everything's going to be fine. Trust me." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek when someone knocked on the door.

"Can one of you get that?" Carlos called from his and Logan's room. "We're not quite ready."

I looked at James. He just sat there.

"Okay I'll get it." I said standing up. "You know sometimes you can be lazy James."

"What? Just yell for them to come in." He replied as I started towards the door.

"That's no way to treat guests."

"They're not our guests so who gives a fuck?"

"James!" I exclaimed before I pulled the door open.

Trina greeted me first. She stepped in and kissed my cheek as she made her way straight towards James. She had straightened her hair and had on a nice, but very short purple dress. She had on the highest heels I had ever seen a girl in, which were also purple, and the way she managed to walk in them amazed me.

"Hello James!" She said sitting next to him.

"Hey Trina. Remember you're here for Carlos, not me." James responded.

I almost closed the door before I remembered Logan too had a date. I looked in the hallway and there she was standing there, staring back at me.

"Come in, uh…"

"Tayler." She responded as she stepped in. "Thanks."

"Welcome." I said closing the door behind her. She looked amazing. Her auburn hair was pulled away from her face but still hung in tight curls. She had on a plain black dress that came down mid-thigh, with a silver belt around the waist. The buckle of the belt indicating it was _Chanel. _She had on strappy high heels, nowhere near as high as Trina's. She was also holding onto a small silver clutch. I had to admit, if I wasn't head over heels in love with James, I'd definitely be thinking about taking this girl out.

A glance at James told me he was thinking the same thing. At least I hoped he was. He looked at me and caught my eye. The smile he then gave me reassured me and let me know I was the only one for him.

"Uh, Logan and Carlos aren't ready yet, would you girls like a drink?" I asked starting towards the fridge.

"Sure." Tayler responded as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"You can come sit down over here." James told her.

"I'll have a mocha latte frap-"

"Trina this isn't a coffee shop. You get soda or water."

"Soda."

I grabbed four sodas and brought them into the living room. I handed Trina and James theirs and reached over to Tayler who took a seat at the bar. When she reached out to grab her drink I noticed a small tattoo on the inside of her left wrist.

"Thanks." Tayler said opening the soda as quietly as possible. I didn't remember her being shy. Maybe she was nervous to go out with Logan? Or maybe she was annoyed. I hoped she was just nervous.

"Welcome." I smiled at her as I sat back down beside James who put his arm around me. "So Tayler, how long have you had that tattoo?"

"Oh, you saw that? Ha, uhm, about two years." She flipped her wrist over so we could all see it. It was the batman symbol. I hold to hold back a laugh. One, that was the movie James and I went to see on our unofficial first date, and two, that was Logan's favorite superhero.

"Batman, nice." James said.

Tayler blushed. "Yeah I've kind of had this thing for batman ever since they casted Christian Bale as the main role." She confessed.

Logan and Carlos finally came out to join us.

"Finally!" Trina exclaimed. "Oh Carlos you look hot! We're going to have so much fun tonight!" She winked at him.

"Yeah we are!" He said wrapping Trina up in a hug. Logan walked over to Tayler.

"You look very nice." He told her. Tayler smiled.

"Thanks, you're very handsome as well." She laughed. He held his arm out for her and she linked hers through his. They all started toward the door, Carlos and Trina in the front.

"Bye guys!" Carlos called back to us as he and Trina walked out.

"Don't wait up for us!" Logan said closing the door behind himself and Tayler.

"Didn't plan to." James said once the door was closed. I laughed at him. James got up and went to the door locking it. "Just in case, you know."

I continued to smile at him as he made his way back to me, turning off lights as he went. When he reached me he scooped me up bridal style and carried me into our bedroom. He set me down just inside so he could close the door. Before he had the chance to do anything else I pinned him between myself and the door and smashed my lips into his. His hands found my hips and he pulled me closer as his tongue darted out to run across my bottom lip. I granted him access to my mouth.

Before I knew it James had flipped us so that I was between him and the door. And I had somehow already lost my shirt. I quickly put my hands to work unbuttoning his shirt as his lips found my neck. I let out a moan as his teeth grazed over my pulse point. He began sucking and nipping at it and fogging my brain from doing much of anything else. Finally working his shirt off, I started pushing him backwards towards his bed. His knees hit the bed first causing him to collapse onto it and he pulled me down with him.

James flipped us then, and his hands were roaming up and down my sides as he worked his mouth on my neck more. I moaned loudly eager for more. James used that as an opportunity to undo my pants and pull them off of me, also taking his off as well. James started making his way down my chest with his mouth licking in a straight line all the way to my navel. He swirled his tongue around the indention before going lower to the hem of my boxers that he of course ripped off of me.

"James that was my favorite pair-"

"Shhhh…" He replied before taking me into his mouth. I gasped. Suddenly the need for air being too much. His tongue flitted across my sensitive tip and then he began trailing it up and down the length.

"Oh my God!" was all I managed to get out before three of his fingers came up to my mouth. I knew what he wanted then and I began sucking on his fingers fiercely. I could feel him smirking around me. He took his moistened fingers out of my mouth and trailed them down to my entrance where he slowly entered one. I surprised myself by letting out another eager moan. James started bobbing his head up and down faster and faster as he entered another digit. It was pure ecstasy.

"James! James I'm ready." I panted out.

Without missing a beat, James pulled off my cock with a subtle "pop". He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of which he opened and applied to himself. He then lined himself up with my entrance and leaned down to kiss me.

"Ready baby?" He asked. I must have looked terrified. I was terrified. I nodded my head yes. James pushed in as slow as possible as to not hurt me. Rather than pain I felt bliss. Once he was all the way in he looked down at me.

"Move." I told him.

He bent down to kiss me more passionately as he pulled all the way out to where just his tip was in. Then he slammed back into me.

"Oh God!" I moaned out. James began snapping his hips in and out at an alarming rate. It didn't matter though, the pleasure I was feeling was totally worth it. Suddenly he pulled my legs up and shifted a little before plowing back into me. This new angle allowing him to hit my sweet spot every time. I bit my bottom lip and my eyes were suddenly heavy. There was a tightening in my stomach and I knew I was close.

"James I'm close." I told him trying to take in as much air as possible. Breathing really wasn't an option now. James snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as he continued to thrust into me. He held on tightly as we both came simultaneously. James collapsed onto me as we both lay there panting for air.

"Who knew my first time would be so perfect." I managed to get out. James weakly lifted his head and gave me a kiss. Then he proceeded to pull out, leaving me feeling empty somehow.

"It's because you were with me." He gloated.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so conceited." He smiled his dazzling James Diamond smile then. "James?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I love you so much."

James wrapped his arms around me and snuggled in close. "I love you too Kendall." We laid there for a few more minutes before he sat up. "We should get cleaned up before the guys get home."

"Fine." I said. I lazily kissed James as I made my way to the shower. "You know, there's room for two in here." He smiled and followed me into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little awkward writting the smut. I promise in the future it will be wayyy better(: I'd love to hear your opinions and feedback! Thanks for reading! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Look out for an Author's note at the end! It's very important you guys see it! Thanks again for reading! And sorry it's so short.**

* * *

**James POV:**

I glanced at the clock; it was almost three in the morning. I maneuvered my way around Kendall and headed for the kitchen for a drink. I made sure to put on my robe before exiting the bedroom just in case. I quickly made my way to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. On my way back to Kendall I noticed that Logan and Carlos' door was still open. They never left their door open at night so I decided to peek in.

I stepped in their room and waited to hear one of them breathing lightly from sleep or one of Carlos's monster snores. Silence greeted me. I reached over and flipped the light on. Logan's bed was still perfectly made and looked like no one had even touched it for days; on the other hand Carlos' bed was a total disaster area.

I closed their door and headed back to my room. As I went to lie down with Kendall something told me to check my phone. I reached across Kendall, grabbing my phone and putting in the lock code. I had three text messages from an unknown number.

Message 1: **Heyyyyy! **

Message 2: **What are you up too?(:**

Message 3: **Oh, I forgot. You don't know who this is. It's Tay.**

I started to type out a response to her then stopped. _How did she get my number? _ Eh, maybe they were drinking and she wanted someone fun to talk to.

**Hey, sorry I was busy. I'm not doing anything except trying to sleep. Where are you guys? Oh, and just curious but how did you get my number? –J**

I saved her number and put my phone back on the bedside table. Kendall sleep kicked me in the groin as I reached across him.

"Sweet balls!" I exclaimed. Kendall sat straight up.

"Who's that? Who's there?" He asked turning his head side to side, eyes wide. I fell off the bed cupping my now throbbing balls. Kendall looked over the side of the bed.

"What's wrong with you?"

I glared at him, "Nothing, besides being nutted by you."

"I'm so sorry. Do you want me to get you some ice?"

"No. I'll be fine but that fucking hurt. I think I might be sterile now." I joked.

"Doesn't matter, I can't have kids anyways." Kendall laughed. He helped me back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "I know what will make you feel better."

"What?"

"This." He said kissing me. It was light kiss but it was still amazing. "How are you feeling now?"

"Eh, a little better." I smiled. He kissed me again, this time it was deeper. "That's better." I sighed. My phone started buzzing on the nightstand. Kendall picked it up.

"What's your passcode?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you."

"Hiding something?" He asked. As much as he tried to make it seem like a joke I could tell he was hurt.

"No but it's embarrassing."

"Just tell me James!"

"Fine. Sixty-nine, sixty-nine." Kendall blushed as he typed in the code.

"It's a message from Tayler. She said, 'we're on our way home, couldn't get Trina to leave the club. I got it out of Logan's phone when he went to the bathroom. Hope that's okay.' And there's a smiley face."

"Tell her yeah, that's fine. And okay, just checking." I told him. Kendall typed in my message then locked my phone and put it back where he got it from. He laid down on his back and put both his hands behind his head. I snuggled up close beside him and laid my head on his chest.

"You know, I don't think I like this Tayler girl anymore." Kendall said as he brought one of his arms down to wrap around me.

"Why because she texted me?" I laughed. I looked up at his face and he was staring at me. "Is someone jealous?"

"No! I'm not jealous." I smirked at him. "I'm not. I just get a bad feeling about her. Like I shouldn't trust her."

"We can talk to Logan when he gets home, find out how the date went. I'm sure he can tell us if we should trust her or not."

"Yeah I guess so. I still don't feel like I should though." Kendall said as he started rubbing my back slowly, putting me to sleep.

* * *

I rolled over and stretched the best I could without waking Kendall. I glanced at the clock, it was eight in the morning. I got up and went to my dresser. I threw on a white V-neck and some sweat pants and headed towards the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and the cereal and made myself breakfast. When I finished pouring the milk, I grabbed my spoon and started towards the table when I noticed a figure on the couch.

I set my cereal down and walked over to the person on the couch. Who turned out to be Trina. She had on a pair of Carlos' pajama pants and one of his tank tops. She looked cold so I grabbed a blanket from behind the couch and covered her up.

I returned to my cereal and ate in silence till I heard someone moving around in the other room. Logan and Carlos' door opened and Logan walked out. He was in only a pair of boxers and he was missing a sock.

"Rough night?" I asked in between bites of cereal.

Logan looked at me and I could see the bags under his eyes. "You have no idea." He said getting everything he needed to make some coffee.

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since I had a night like last night." He answered turning the coffee pot on and coming to sit across from me. He propped his head up with his hands and rubbed his eyes.

"Care to enlighten me?" I said sipping the last of the milk from the bowl.

"It started with Trina."

"Doesn't it always?"

"You want to know or not?" He spat back.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet."

"Like I said, it started with her. She doesn't know when to shut up. All she did all night was talk and piss everyone off, even Carlos. After dinner we all went to the club. I thought maybe I could ditch Trina and Carlos and spend some time getting to know Tayler more. That plan failed miserably, until Trina decided she wanted to dance. That's when the real fun started. Trina climbed up on the bar and started dancing like a complete whore. Carlos and I tried getting her down but she refused too. Some guy thought we were trying to mess with her or whatever and started yelling at us. The guy swung at Carlos, and missed, but it didn't matter because it started a bar fight basically. Carlos and I finally got Trina down and we left. Of course somehow Trina found a way to drink because she reeked of alcohol and was slurring all her words. So we decided to bring the drunken mess back here and deal with her in the morning." Logan said ending his story.

"So you guys took Tayler back to Trina's house? Wouldn't her parents ask questions?"

"No, Tayler's here. She called Trina's mom and told her that they ran into a friend at the club and that they were going to stay the night with them."

"Well that was smart." I said getting up to put my dishes in the sink. Logan got up too to fix his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, it just sucks though. I didn't get the chance to really talk to her at all last night. We even slept in the same bed. I tried talking a bit last night when we first laid down but she snuggled into me and fell asleep."

"Speaking of beds," I said. Logan stared at me waiting for me to go on as he blew on the coffee to cool it down some. "It looked like no one has slept in yours for a good minute."

Logan blushed and turned away. I knew I was on to something then.

"And since no one's said anything about you sleeping on the couch, I was just wondering, where have you been sleeping?"

Logan turned back and looked at me. His face beet red. "Look James, I promised I wouldn't say a word so you don't tell a soul!" He exclaimed.

"Scouts honor." I replied holding up two fingers.

"I've been sleeping in Carlos' bed. He's been having really bad nightmares for a while and hasn't been sleeping well on his own. He just needed someone there to remind him he was safe."

"And you couldn't do that from your bed?"

"I tried. It didn't work, every hour on the hour he was up looking for me. I just gave in and told him I'd sleep beside him."

Before I could say anything else, Kendall walked in. He was wearing one of my V-necks and a pair of his pajama pants. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning." He said in a sing-song voice. Logan and I just watched him as he fixed his breakfast. We all sat down at the table and Kendall started in on Logan. "How was your date last night? Nice girl?"

"I wouldn't know." Logan replied.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Long story." Logan told him.

Kendall nodded his head. "Did James tell you she texted him this morning?" He asked.

Logan turned to me and this time I was in the hot seat.

"It was around three this morning. Maybe she was bored while you guys were trying to get Trina off the bar." I said trying to think of something logical.

"That was around the time we were fighting with her. What did she say?" Logan asked.

"She said hi and told me who it was. I asked her where you guys were and she responded that you guys were on the way. Nothing else was said. You can check my phone if you want to. I mean besides that you should know I have Kendall and I don't want anyone else."

"I believe you. And I know. It's just that you have a tendency to lead people on without realizing it. And you really are a huge flirt. Plus, I don't know everything that happened before Carlos and I came out of our room yesterday. I have absolutely no clue what you guys were talking about."

I started to feel bad. Logan was right. I am a huge flirt. I didn't think that I had flirted with Tayler though. Actually I was sure I hadn't, Kendall had been there the whole time and he would have said something if I did.

"We were talking about her tattoo." Kendall told Logan. "Did you get the chance to see it?"

"No, I didn't." Logan said. Kendall got up to put his dishes in the sink and Logan got another cup of coffee. While they were up moving around I just sat there thinking about last night and all the fun I had with Kendall. I smiled to myself which had Logan and Kendall both raising an eyebrow at me.

"I was thinking about last night." I told Kendall. Logan made a face and Kendall smiled.

"It was a good night." He came back to the table and sat beside me. Logan came back over and we all chatted for what seemed like forever. Logan went more in depth with his story about Trina and the bar and had both Kendall and I in tears from laughing so hard.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." Logan said when he finished. Kendall and I laughed even harder at the face he was making.

"Sorry Logan, but your night was quite hilarious. Sounds like something you would have seen in a movie." Kendall said.

Logan opened his mouth to reply but he turned his head towards his bedroom door, something catching his eye.

"Good morning." Tayler greeted all of us.

"Morning." All three of us replied together. She stood there for a few more moments before making her way to Logan. She sat beside him and looked at us.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Tayler asked as she propped her head up on her hand.

"The fun adventures of Logan and Carlos." Kendall replied. She smiled at him as she pulled her phone out of the pocket of the pajama pants she was wearing. They had to be Logan's and she was wearing on oversized t-shirt that read "Frankie Says Relax". Another of Logan's clothing items I presumed. Tayler checked her phone and frowned.

"I've got to get Trina up and home. We've got a lot to do today. And her mom is not happy."

"I'll help you best I can." Logan said standing up with Tayler. They both made their way over to the couch. Kendall and I turned to watch them as they tried waking Trina.

"No! I don't want to." Trina said over and over. Tayler finally just rolled Trina onto the floor.

"Ow!" Trina said sitting up and holding her head. "What was that for?"

"Being lazy. Now get up." Tayler said as she tried pulling Trina to her feet. Finally she had Trina up and moving. The girls went into Carlos and Logan's room to find all of their things. Logan sat back down at the table with us.

Tayler walked back out and came over to us. "Do you and James mind if we use your bedroom to get ready in?" She asked Kendall. "Carlos is still sleeping and I don't want to chance him waking up to one of us undressed."

"I don't see where there's a problem." I responded. Kendall glanced at me before nodding his head at Tayler.

"Go ahead." He told her.

* * *

The girls were finally ready and were about to leave. Carlos had also woke up and was now playing a game with Kendall on the PS3. I was sitting beside Kendall and watching Logan walk the girls to the door.

"Carlos aren't you going to walk me out?" Trina asked.

Carlos paused the game and looked up at Trina. "Walk your own damn self out." He then un-paused his game and continued to murder zombie after zombie with Kendall by his side. Trina's mouth was hanging open in the perfect "O" shape. I felt bad for her so I got up to walk her to the door.

"Well I had fun." Logan said to Tayler as he opened the door for her. "Maybe next time we can actually spend time together."

"Sounds good." She replied. She glanced up at me and held my gaze for a good minute like she was expecting me to say something.

"Well you girls be careful on your way home." I said. Tayler rolled her eyes, as did Trina.

"I live in the same apartment building as you genius. It's not like we're going halfway across the world." Trina replied, as she put on her lip gloss. I watched as Tayler glanced at me again before turning her attention back to Logan.

"Well bye." She said reaching out to hug Logan. He smiled and hugged her back but I caught him frown a bit as he hugged her. When they pulled back from each other he was smiling again. Tayler leaned over and gave me a quick hug as well, which I politely returned. Before the girls walked out, Tayler turned back and quickly kissed Logan's cheek. He beamed at her and waved them off.

* * *

**I've really lost interest in this story but I want to keep it going. I have no idea in which direction I want to take this. I had a really neat idea about bringing Tayler in and now I don't like it. So I need your help! Tell me what you would like to see happen in this story. I'm really in the writing mood but I have no where to go with it. I need drama or something to happen with the boys or maybe the girls, either way shit needs to go down, excuse my language (: So please send me your ideas whether in a review or in a PM! I really need help! If you help me out and I use your idea I will dedicate that chapter to you! And write you your own imagine. Trust me, I'm much better at those. So get those ideas in soon. If I get nothing, I'll just take down this story and start on a different one, so I'm begging you, HELP ME! Lol. Thanks again for reading guys! I love all of you and thanks so much for the reviews! XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! First off, I'd just like to say thank you so much for your support and ideas! They are amazing! I've finally taking interest in this story again. Second, I'm so sorry these chapters I've been posting are not long at all. When I'm typing I think they are forever long, and I realize they are not, so I do apologize, I'm working on that!**

**I'd like to give huge thanks to **_AkireAlev_ **! You have helped me so much with the idea of this story and I don't think I could have done it without you! This chapter is dedicated to you! I'm excited to hear your thoughts!**

**Like always guys, please read and review! I love hearing your thoughts! **

**Hope you guys had a great Halloween! 3**

**XOXO**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

It had been a few days since the whole Trina fiasco that Carlos, Tayler, and I had to deal with. Things were looking up. Tayler and I had been texting, a lot, and we were hanging out a great deal as well.

James and I made our way down to the pool in hopes of catching some sun. We set up our towels on our favorite chairs and had started rubbing in suntan lotion when my phone went off.

**Hey babe. What are your plans for today?**

I smiled to myself reading it.

**James and I are at the pool. Catching some rays. Join us?(:**

"Who's that?" James asked, rubbing in the last of his lotion on his arms.

"Tayler." I smiled.

**On my way down(;**

I locked my phone and set it between mine and James' chairs. We were both laid back on our chairs and had our sunglasses on. James was listening to music through his headphones and drumming out the beat on his knees. I closed my eyes behind my glasses and sighed. Today just felt like the perfect day. Before I knew it, someone was planting a kiss to my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Tayler smiling down at me.

"Hey cutie." She said sitting down on the side of my chair.

"Hey." I replied, giving her my best smile. She pulled her hair off her shoulders and up into a messy bun. She pulled out some tanning oil and asked me to rub it in. I nodded and began rubbing the oil around her shoulders and down her back, slightly massaging her as I did so. James took his headphones out looked over at us.

"Oh God, you're here." James said to Tayler. She frowned and kicked his leg.

"Shut your mouth." She replied and James just smirked. I finished rubbing in her tanning oil and she moved to the chair beside me lying out. She had put on her sunglasses and started flipping through a magazine.

I glanced over at James. He had a devilish smile on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him. He glanced at Tayler to make sure she wasn't listening.

"Let's push her in the pool." He replied simply.

I glanced at her and looked back at him nodding. I got up and ran and jumped into the pool. Making sure to splash them as much as possible. Tayler put her magazine down and frowned at me.

"That shits cold Logan. Calm your tits."

"The waters great. Come on in." I replied smiling.

She shook her head no and then looked to her right where James was standing over her.

"Too bad princess, you're going in." He told her. She shrieked and tried to get away but James scooped her up in his arms and brought her to the pools edge. She was clinging on to him for dear life and giggling at the same time. I watched as he tried his best to untangle himself to be able to throw her in. I laughed at his failed attempts.

I happened to glance towards the lobby doors and noticed Kendall standing there. He was frowning and staring daggers at Tayler. Something told me this was going to result in a major fight. Kendall caught me staring at him and he stormed away. I turned back to Tayler and James just in time to see them both crash into the water.

Tayler came up first, with James following close behind. She spat water in his face and began to laugh. He dunked her back under and we both laughed at her expense.

Tayler, James, and I spent the rest of the day in the water goofing off. After a while we finally got out and chatted for a bit.

"How opposed would you be to going out tonight?" I asked Tayler.

She smiled at me. "Are you trying to ask me on a date Logan Mitchell?"

"Maybe." I laughed.

"I'd love too." She answered me. "Let's go get ready and I'll meet you in the lobby around seven."

"Sounds good to me." I said as James and I gathered our things and started for the elevators.

* * *

**Kendall's POV:**

That stupid fucking whore. That dumb ass harlot! How dare she flirt with James knowing he's taken, and how dare him flirt back! Especially in front of Logan. Oh things will not be good for him tonight. I was beyond pissed. James had assured me all he wanted was me, that I was the only one for him. And now this. I knew they had something going on. I knew it.

The door to the apartment opened and I jumped up to confront them. To my dismay it was only Carlos.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" He asked me tossing his keys on the counter.

"What's up?" I asked incredulously.

Carlos stared at me for a moment. "Uh, yeah. How are you today?" He tried again.

"How am I!?" I shouted. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.

"Dude what's your deal? Are you just going to do that every time I ask you something?"

"Am I going to do this-"

"Kendall!" He said cutting me off.

I sighed and sat back down on the couch, slumping all the way down. "I'm just a little stressed out. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Enlighten me." Carlos said sitting down.

"It's James. I don't know if I can trust him anymore." I said sighing. Carlos turned so that he was facing me and propped his head up in his hands. I knew he was waiting for me to finish. "He tells me he loves me and that I'm the only one for him and that we're soul mates, blah, blah, blah. But today I went down to the pool and he was flirting with Tayler. And she had the nerve to flirt back, IN FRONT OF LOGAN!"

Carlos took a deep breath and let it out. "Maybe they weren't flirting Kendall. It's possible to have fun with others in a friendly manner."

I looked at Carlos. "No, I'm sure this was flirting. He had his arms wrapped around her and they were giggling and then the balloon poodle's leg popped."

"Kendall! Calm down. Ha-ha and I'm sure there was no balloon poodle." Carlos laughed.

"Okay so there wasn't a balloon poodle."

"Maybe you should talk to him, that way you can tell him how you feel and maybe ask him to tone it down some."

"Or maybe, I should just make him jealous!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right Kendal." Carlos sighed, face palming himself.

I was about to answer Carlos with a smart ass remark when the apartment door opened revealing James and Logan.

"Hey guys." Logan said all cheery. Carlos and I both nodded at him in acknowledgement. James came over to sit beside me on the couch. He was still a bit wet and smelled of chlorine. He smiled at me before leaning in to kiss me. I turned my head and his lips grazed my cheek. James frowned and opened his mouth to say something when Carlos beat him to it.

"Dudes, let's play some Zombie Smashers III!"

Logan nodded and put down his bottle of water. "I can only play for a minute. I have a date with Tayler tonight." I grimaced at her name.

"James, Kendall, you guys up for a game?" Carlos asked.

"Sure why not?" James said still giving me a funny look, which I tried to ignore.

"Yeah, I need to let out some frustration." I said snatching a controller from James who was handing them out. He frowned again.

"Kendall, I don't know what's-"

James was cut off by my mom and Katie who came into the apartment with their excited chatter.

"I know he was cute. How old do you think he is?" Katie said setting grocery bags down on the counter.

"Too old for you Katie." My mother replied with a stern look that they both cracked up over.

"Who's too old for who Momma Knight?" Logan asked, as he started the game. We all began shooting zombies and trying to take one another down as well.

"There's a new boy who just moved into the Palm Woods. Actually, he looks about your age boys, maybe you should make friends. The four of you can't be each other's friends forever." She replied putting away canned goods.

"We have other friends Mrs. Knight." James replied, killing Logan. Logan threw his controller down in frustration.

"I never win!" He pouted.

"Name one other friend besides the four of you." Mom said.

Carlos paused the game; he looked to be in deep thought. "Katie." He replied after a while.

"She doesn't count Carlos."

"Trina!" James contributed. We all frowned. "Okay maybe not Trina, but what about Tayler. We all like her right?"

"Most of us." I muttered.

"What?" James asked turning to face me.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"Well I think you boys should go introduce yourself. Who knows, maybe Big Time Rush could have a fifth member." Mom said and we all grimaced at that. "Oh just go!"

"Can't!" Logan said. "I've got a date tonight."

"Me either." Carlos joined him. "I promised Trina I would help her dye her cat." We all stared at him funny. "What? I'm serious! And Carlos Garcia never breaks a promise!"

"What about you two." My mom said gesturing to James and me.

"I've got a lot of homework to catch up on Mrs. Knight. If I don't finish that project for Mrs. Collins then I'm going to fail." James replied.

"I'll go meet him." I said standing up. I was already out the door before anyone else could say something to me. I just wanted to be away from them all, especially James. Maybe talking to the new kid could help me. It's always nice to have a second opinion. Then again I don't know this guy and unloading my love related problems on him could scare him away. I reached the lobby and walked up to Bitters' desk.

"Hey, Bitters." He turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked typing randomly on his keyboard to look busy.

"Info on the new guy." At my words, Bitters stopped typing and looked at me.

"My knowledge-"

"Is not cheap, yeah I know." I said cutting him off handing over ten bucks.

"His name is Dak Zevon, and he just moved in to apartment 3J." Bitters said pocketing my money.

I walked back towards the elevators and pushed the button for the fourth floor. The new guy lived in the apartment directly on top of ours. _How lucky for him. _I thought sarcastically as the elevator doors opened. I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of 3J. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Hold on, just a second." A voice called out. Maybe he was maneuvering around boxes. The door opened and I was face to face with this beautiful face. Al though he had nothing on James, this guy was not what I would categorize with anything less than hot. He had dark hair spiked out and up in the front. And the softest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Hi." He said.

"H-hi." I stammered. "I'm Kendall."

The boy smiled and put his hand out for me to shake. I grasped it lightly; his hands were smoother than his voice. Wait, am I developing a crush on this guy? No, I couldn't be.

"I'm Dak."


	11. Chapter 11

**Going to start off by giving a huge THANK YOU to** _Barbed Wire Halo, AkireAlev, Powah, KaitlinMaslow, DancingFanatic217, _**and **_KattyBorz_ **for all the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys are the best!**

**I didn't really work too hard on this chapter, but I think it turned out all right! I'll let you guys be the judge of that! Please read and review! It would mean a lot to me! Thanks again to everyone who's reading this! **

**XOXO**

* * *

**James POV:**

"Katie you're doing it wrong!" I exclaimed snatching away the project she was working on. I had to make a replica of a famous statue for history and then write a paragraph explaining why I chose the one I did.

"Then why don't you build it yourself jerk?" Katie retorted. She threw down the remaining pieces in her hands and crossed her arms.

"Because James Diamond doesn't do work." I said throwing down the pieces I had taken away from her and crossing my arms as well. We both stuck our tongues out at the same time.

Logan opened my bedroom door and walked in. He stopped and stared at Katie and me before busting out laughing. "You two are ridiculous." He commented, walking around Katie to me. Neither one of us budged. "James what do you think about this outfit?"

I glanced at him and quickly returned my gaze to Katie. "It's great. I like it and I think Tayler will too." I replied. I widened my eyes and leaned in closer to Katie.

"What are you doing?" They both asked.

"Staring at you until you finish my project, the correct way." I replied to Katie, completely ignoring Logan. He laughed again and exited the room. Katie was seething by this point. We glared at each other for what felt like forever before she gave in.

"Fine!" Katie yelled throwing her arms up in defeat. "I'll do your stupid project. 'The right way'." Katie mocked.

"Good. I think I would rather we changed it from The Washington Monument, to the one of Abraham Lincoln." I told her pulling my phone out.

"What? Why? I was already halfway through with the monument!" She complained.

"Because Katie, I can't write a paragraph on why I chose the monument, well I could but I really don't think Mrs. Collins would be too happy with it."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well, I would only have one thing to say, 'I chose the Washington Monument because it reminds me of a penis, and that just cracks me up'."

Katie rolled her eyes and face palmed. "Well I have an idea for the Abraham one; I'll be back in a minute." She told me as she got up and left.

"Whatever." I muttered to myself as I scrolled through my contacts and clicked on his name. I started typing out a text.

**Hey what's taking so long? Did you get lost trying to find the new guy? –J**

I sent the text and put my phone back in my pocket. A few minutes later Katie came back in with a Barbie Doll and her accessory reclining chair. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Okay so we cut off Barbs' hair and put her in a suit. Then we glue her to the chair and spray paint it silver." Katie said.

"Not a bad idea at all Katie. But why don't we just use the Ken Doll as Abraham instead of Barbie?" I asked.

"Because Ken is dead." Katie said very seriously and she glared at me. "And he's never, ever, coming back."

I'm not going to lie, sometimes Katie freaked me out. "Okay. Aren't you a little old for dolls anyways?"

"What are you talking about? This is your Barbie." She said tossing it to me. I shrieked and clutched her tight when I realized which doll she was.

"Malibu Barbie does not deserve to me scalped and put in men's clothing. And she can't pull off silver; it's just not her color." I said matter-of-factly.

Katie rolled her eyes again. "Fine, fail your class. I don't care." She started to walk out but I stopped her.

"No wait, it's okay. I'll allow it. I can't fail. Gustavo will kill me."

"I knew you would change your mind." Katie said turning around with scissors in her hands. She took Malibu Barbie from me and cut off most of her hair in one cut. I had to look away.

My phone started buzzing while Katie was gluing the Barbie to her chair. I pulled it out to see I had a text from Logan. Why wasn't Kendall answering his phone? I checked the message from Logan, asking me to cover for him tonight if he didn't show up. I told him I would and then I composed a new text to Kendall.

**Where are you? I'm worried now. Do I need to come get you? –J**

Almost instantly a reply came back.

**I'm with Dak. I'm fine. I'll be home before curfew. Chill. –K**

"Who's Dak?" I asked out loud.

"Oh that's the new guy. Why?" Katie said. "Oh and we need to do the spray painting outside, come on."

I got up and followed Katie out of the apartment. Oh Kendall had a lot of explaining to do. No one gets an attitude with me, they receive them from me.

* * *

**Kendall's POV:**

"I don't know, sometimes, being in a band can be pure hell. We don't always get along and then when we tour its every single night non-stop." Dak was sitting on his sofa and listening intently as he unpacked another box. I was sitting in an arm chair and passing him things when he would need it.

"Well, I don't know how all that goes but going solo isn't that great either." He replied opening another box. He blushed deeply and quickly closed it. I gave him a funny look. "I just marked that box wrong. It's just some clothes." His blush deepened, which I didn't think was possible. Must have been his underwear or something. "Could you pass me another box?"

I slid one over to him marked 'Living Room'. He opened it and smiled. He pulled out some pictures and set them beside him.

"May I?" I asked gesturing to them.

"Go ahead." Dak smiled. He got up and looked for his hammer and nails.

I picked up the first picture. It was of two guys hugging. The embrace was a little too intimate to be two family members; then again I know nothing of this guy's life.

"Is this you and a friend?" I asked showing him the picture. He smiled but then he froze. He looked at me with wide eyes then his expression changed completely.

"Uh no, that's just an uhm, friend." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Do you not get along anymore?" I asked.

"Uhm, no not really. After we broke up things were-" He froze again realizing what he just said. I smiled at him. He looked at me confused before I spoke.

"Hey dude, it's cool if you're gay. I'm fine with that." I told him as I watched the relief wash over his face. "I'm gay too; so who am I to judge." I laughed.

Something in Dak's eyes sparkled but before I could say anything it disappeared. "That's cool. Now at least I know I have someone who can actually relate to me." He smiled.

"Ha-ha, dude I'm not the only gay guy in the palm woods. You'll find plenty of them. You'll make tons of friends. There's me and my boyfriend James," something on Dak's face changed but quickly changed back before I could read it. "And there's Jett. Well, Jett is a closet gay. He's dating my ex-girlfriend Jo as a cover. And she has no clue, which is funny actually." I began to trail off and Dak stopped me.

"Hey is it cool if we go down to the pool or something? I need a break from unpacking." He asked.

"Sure thing. I know where we can get these great smoothies from too. Let's go."

* * *

**Katie's POV:**

James and I were standing in front of the Palm Woods with his project and the spray paint. I popped the cap off of the paint and began to shake it. I aimed at the Barbie and before I could spray her Bitters came running outside.

"NO SPRAY PAINTING ON PALM WOODS PROPERTY!" He yelled.

"Dude, seriously?" I asked propping my hand up on my hip.

"Yes, seriously." He said getting in my face. I aimed the spray can right at his mouth but James snatched it away.

"Come on Katie, we'll go somewhere else." James said pulling me away. We started towards the park when I spotted Kendall and the hot new guy. I glanced up at James to see if he had noticed. He wasn't looking in their direction. I looked back at them and they were laughing and the new guy threw his arm around Kendall, I made sure to steer James clear of them.

"How about over there?" I asked pointing towards the parking lot. James shrugged and we made our way over. It took less than five minutes to spray paint the object. When we were finished James suggested we go and get smoothies before we headed back to the apartment. I shrugged thinking, _what could it hurt?_ _Kendall and Dak should be gone by now._

We made our way over to grab some smoothies when James stopped. He patted his jeans and smiled at me. "I didn't bring my wallet."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out some wadded up cash. "Here," I said handing it to him. He smiled thankfully and went to get the smoothies. When he came back, we started sipping on them and James suggested cutting through the pool area to see if anyone we knew was out. I just followed along behind him not paying attention until I ran into him.

"Hey what the-" I started, but I noticed his whole body was rigid. He hadn't moved an inch and I'm not even sure if he was still breathing. I looked in the direction that he was looking in. There by the pool sat Kendall and Dak and they were kissing.

"James." I said looking up at him. He spiked his smoothie down and started towards the two boys. Afraid Kendall was going to be hurt I started yelling.

"RUN BIG BROTHER!" Kendall pushed Dak off of him and stood up. He turned just in time to see James raring back to swing.

"No James wait, it's not what it looks like." Kendall said throwing both hands up. James shoved Kendall to the side and punched Dak square in the jaw.

"James!" Kendall and I yelled together trying to pull him off of Dak. Camille ran over to us to help. We finally got James off of him and I noticed Dak's mouth was bleeding.

"James are you crazy? You could have-" James turned towards Kendall seething.

"Don't you fucking talk to me you whore." He spat at Kendall. Kendall froze unable to do anything and James stormed away. Things in the apartment tonight would not be well.

* * *

**James POV:**

_How dare him! How dare he kiss another guy! And in front of me! What is wrong with him? Oh I could just-_ my thoughts were cut short as someone grabbed my arm. I turned and snapped on them.

"Back the fuck off!" I shouted. Camille slapped me, hard.

"James Diamond! You watch your mouth when you talk to me!" She slapped me again.

"Okay, Ow. Stop with the slapping!" I said rubbing my cheek.

"What do you think you are doing pulling that little stunt back there at the pool?" She questioned.

"My boyfriend was cheating on me! What was I supposed to do? Ignore it and pretend like it never happened?" Camille raised her hand to slap me again but she slowly put it back down and sighed.

"You could have just confronted him you know?"

"Well my anger got the best of me."

"If you're going to make it in this town you're going to have to straighten up! That little stunt could have caused you publicity. You could have attracted paparazzi and then you would have a whole lot of explaining to do to your fans and to Gustavo. I'm here to help you, but not if you're going to act like that." She said.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned.

"Damn right you are. Now get out of my face, before I do to you what you did to that guy." I had to hold back a smirk. Of course Camille would never go that far. The most she ever done was slap people. I turned away from her and started back towards the apartment. Camille had actually calmed me down and I was grateful for that but I knew the moment I see Kendall again, shit was going to hit the fan.

I opened the apartment door and slammed it closed. Momma Knight was standing in the kitchen. She quirked and eyebrow at me and opened her mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said not even giving her the chance to talk. I walked into my bedroom and slammed that door as well. I started grabbing all my things from our shared bathroom and threw them on my bed. I was going to ask Logan or Carlos to switch rooms with me.

As I was making sure I had everything of mine from Kendall's side of the room, I heard the apartment door open. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I heard Carlos' voice and I let it out. I listened as Carlos made his way towards his room and I heard him open and close his bedroom door. I made that my cue to talk to him.

I walked across the hall and knocked on Carlos' door.

"Hey Los, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Carlos opened the door and he was smiling. "Sure buddy, what's up?"

"Would you mind switching rooms with me? It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it yet, but will you please?" I asked, almost begging. Carlos just stared at me in shock.

"Uh," He started. Then he stood there staring at me like I had just asked him to solve the hardest math question ever.

"Look if you don't want to that's fine. I'll ask Logan when he gets home." I said walking back across the hall.

"N-no! I'll do it." Carlos said finally. I thanked him and gave him the biggest hug ever. We began switching rooms immediately. Carlos tried making small talk but I told him I didn't have time to talk. Halfway through with getting our things switched Kendall and Katie burst through the apartment door.

Kendall took one look at what we were doing and started yelling. "SERIOUSLY? I DON'T EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO EXPLAIN! I WOULD GIVE YOU A CHANCE. STOP PUTTING YOUR STUFF IN THEIR ROOM! JAMES!"

I ignored him but Carlos stopped. He was frozen in place by fear of being caught in the middle of his two friends. "That's fine Carlos, I'll do it myself."

"All right that is enough what is going on?" Momma Knight called from the kitchen. Katie pushed her back into the kitchen.

"Mom you do not want to go in there! It's about to get ugly."

Carlos made his way towards them and trying to stay out of mine and Kendall's way. Every time I put something in my new room, Kendall would walk in and take it back out.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at him.

"NO, YOU STOP IT!" He yelled back. I ducked past him and into my old room to grab more of my things. Kendall came in behind me and slammed the door.

"Give me a fucking chance to explain James!"

"NO! YOU DON'T GET A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN! I SAW IT FOR MYSELF!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE JO!" He yelled at me. That was it. I threw my stuff down and tackled Kendall through the door.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted trying to hold him down.

Kendall flipped us so that he was pinning me. "THEN STOP ACTING LIKE HER!"

Momma Knight had finally had enough. She stormed into the hallway and snatched us up by our ears.

"THAT IS ENOUGH KENDALL KNIGHT AND JAMES DIAMOND. YOU TWO WILL STOP THIS FIGHTING AND YOU WILL STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Kendall and I both stared at Mrs. Knight. "AND YOU BOTH WILL PAY TO FIX THAT DAMN DOOR YOU BOTH BROKE."

"Technically James broke it." Kendall said.

"Well you went through it." I retorted.

"So did you." He sneered.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" We both stopped our argument.

"Yes ma'am." We said together.

"Living room, now!" she said lowering her voice to a deadly level.

Both of us marched into the living room and sat on the couch as far away from each other as we possibly could.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**Would you give Kendall a chance to explain?**

**What do you think about James' temper?**

**Who likes Dak and wants to see more of him?**

**'till next time(:**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm pretty excited about the response the last chapter received. I would be even more excited if they were in the form of reviews and not PMs (: Thank you though to those of you who reviewed and messaged me! You guys had me so jazzed about everything that I started this chapter and I couldn't wait to upload it. It is by far my longest chapter yet, which really excites me! I told you guys I would work on that!(:**

**I'd like to say thank you again to the following people: **_OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, AkireAlev, Barbed Wire Halo, JamesxKendallxKames_**!**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Keep them coming! Now please enjoy Chapter 12:**

* * *

**Kendall's POV:**

It had been two hours since James and I fought. We were still sitting on the couch not speaking to each other. Mom said we were not allowed to get up or do anything until we apologized and made up to each other. I turned and looked at James. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was slumped down on the couch pouting. I know he knew I was staring at him but he wouldn't look at me. I had tried apologizing to him several times and tied to get him to talk, but every time I said something to him he would turn away and ignore me. I had even tried texting him but mom caught me on the phone and took both of ours away, which only pissed James off even more.

James sighed deeply and threw his head back to rest on the couch cushion.

"James." I tried again.

"Save it. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth." James hissed as he sat up to glare at me.

I huffed and slumped back myself. Mom walked into the living room in her pajamas and robe and started massaging her temples.

"You two need to go to bed now. I'm returning your phones since I have to leave early to take care of something but when I get back, if there has been no progress made, they will be mine again. And so help me God if I return and one of you is not in this apartment, you don't even want to know what's going to happen to you." My mother said glaring at both of us. One thing was for sure, you never wanted to be on Jennifer Knight's shit list. And right now, James and I were at the top. She switched her gaze between James and me one more time. "Bed, now!"

Both of us stood up and trudged to our bedroom. "And I don't want to wake up to one of you on the couch or in Carlos and Logan's room. Am I clear?" She asked. Both of us shook our heads yes and entered our room. James didn't say a word to me as he grabbed his clothes out of his dresser and stormed into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

I sighed again and made my way over to my own dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats. I stripped off my shirt and jeans and pulled on the sweats over my boxers. I pulled the covers on my bed back and got in, pulling them back up over me. I glanced at my nightstand where mom had left both of our phones. I picked mine up and stared at the screen. I had one text from Camille. I opened it.

**I didn't get my chance to talk to you like I did James, but so help me Knight! When I see you again, I'm bringing the pain, THE PAIN! XO- Camille**

I grimaced at her text and just set my phone back down. Camille was always taking things to the extreme. I would just have to explain to her what happened.

The bathroom door opened up revealing James in a black tank and basketball shorts. He walked right past me and threw his dirty clothes in the hamper. He started to get into bed when he stopped. He grimaced and looked like he was fighting a battle with himself. I was about to ask him if he was okay but he spoke before I could.

"Did Momma Knight give you our cellphones?" My heart sank. I thought he was finally going to apologize for his rampage and give me the chance to explain. He was watching me with an unreadable expression, and I just stared back at him. "Well?"

"Yeah," I said tossing him his phone. He caught it and unlocked the screen. He took a few moments to go through everything he had, which I assumed were a ton of texts from Tayler. Once he was done he locked it and put it on the iHome to charge it.

"Thanks." He said. I was about to reply to him when he hit a button and music started playing. I knew talking to him now was out of the question. I just sat back and listened to what appeared to be a preset playlist of nothing but Green Day.

After what felt like forever I was finally starting to fall asleep. I could feel my eyes fluttering as they tried to stay open. When I finally closed them and was about to give into the sleep, the music stopped. I opened my eyes and listened for James to hit the button to start the playlist over. Considering the room was silent with no snoring, I knew he was still awake. I heard his bed slightly creak as he turned over in it. I was about to close my eyes again when I heard him call my name.

"Kendall."

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

I knew what he was asking. And there was so much hurt behind that one little word. I couldn't believe that I was the person to cause James to sound this beaten down.

"James, I didn't." I started. I truly didn't do anything to hurt James. I just didn't know how to explain it to him.

"Don't lie to me. You wanted your chance to explain and I'm giving it to you. Now explain." James said sternly. His whole attitude had changed.

"He came on to me. We were just sitting by the pool talking about movies and music and life here at the Palm Woods, then I looked over at him because he stopped talking mid-sentence. I thought something was wrong. He just grabbed my shirt and pulled me in and kissed me." I said just above a whisper. I was so scared of James' response. I just knew he was going to hate me and never speak to me again. I couldn't lose my best friend, my boyfriend. I chanced a glance over to James' side of the room. With everything being dark I couldn't really see him, but I know he was staring right back at me.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

I knew that question was coming. I had been dreading it. And I knew I wasn't going to be able to answer it. When Dak had kissed me I had been so shocked that he had been bold enough to do it in front of everyone, but another part of me liked it. Another part of me craved it, and it felt so right. Maybe James did have every right to be mad at me. I started to feel ashamed of myself but then I remembered he was the one who started this, not me.

"Why didn't you stop Tayler?" I asked him in return.

"What are you talking about Kendall? And don't try to change the subject. Why didn't you stop him?" James said beginning to raise his voice.

"Because I was shocked. I didn't know what to do James! My body and mind didn't allow me to move. It was like I was paralyzed!" I told him. My anger was beginning to rise. "But why didn't you stop Tayler? Why didn't you stop that whore from being all over you?"

"This has nothing to do with her. And I don't even know what you're talking about." James said sitting up in his bed. I sat up as well.

"This morning at the pool! She was all over you and giggling and laughing and you were just as guilty as she was."

"Oh my God Kendall, can I not have friends? I was joking around with her and trying to throw her into the pool. I don't know why playing around with friends has anything to do with you cheating on me."

"I didn't fucking cheat on you James. He kissed me! And maybe if you hadn't of been all over Tayler this morning, I wouldn't have felt so vulnerable and I wouldn't have let him kiss me!" I said standing up. I was really pissed off now.

"So you admit you let him kiss you? I don't need this and I don't need you. I never thought you would lie to me or cheat on me. Some boyfriend I had, huh? I sure do know how to pick them."

James' words hit me like a train. _I don't need this and I don't need you. _I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes threatening to spill out. "So that's it? You're just going to break up with me?"

"Yes. I am. And I would rather enjoy it if you did your best to not speak to me anymore either." James said lying back down in his bed and turning away from me. I couldn't move my legs to take me back to my bed. I couldn't even breathe. Choked out sobs made their way past my lips as I stood there frozen in place. The hot tears began streaming down my face. I finally caught my breath and made myself fall back into my bed. My legs felt like jelly. I managed to curl myself into the fetal position and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**James POV:**

The alarm clock on the iHome began to sound and I quickly shut it off. I stretched and got up out of my bed to go to the bathroom. I made my way around my bed and my eyes fell upon Kendall. Everything from the night before came rushing back to me. I began to feel angered again but tried to think happy, calming thoughts. I was tired of being angry. I walked past Kendall into our bathroom.

After showering and brushing my teeth, I walked back into our room and started getting dressed, which was awkward since I had no bedroom door to close. Once I was dressed I made my way into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Shortly after fixing my cereal, Logan walked in. He smiled at me.

"Morning." He said, making his way over to the fridge.

"Morning." I mumbled back. He didn't seem to notice, or care for, the mood I was in. Logan sat across from at the table with a glass of orange juice. He was still smiling.

"What's up with you?" I asked, not really caring.

"Things were great last night with Tayler! She finally kissed me! Oh who am I kidding, we made out!" He exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Well congrats. Maybe she can help you lose that v-card you seem to be holding onto ever so tightly." Logan blushed at that and sipped his orange juice. Carlos joined us next. He just walked in and sat down next to Logan without saying a word.

We all sat in a comfortable silence while I finished my cereal and Logan finished his drink. Finally I got up to rinse out my bowl and make my way to my room to get things together for school.

"Are you going to wake him up?" Carlos asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I guess so. I can't mess with his schooling. Gustavo will kill us both then."

Logan made a face and Carlos told him he would explain later. I walked over to Kendall's bed and lightly shook his shoulder. He jumped, startled and stared at me with bloodshot eyes. They were also puffy and swollen. I almost felt bad for him, almost.

"Get up for school." I told him. He only nodded his head and got up to get ready.

I gathered the rest of my things and stepped out into the hallway. I decided to go to class early that way I could clear my head and maybe stop in the café and grab a coffee.

I did stop by the café only to wind up getting two coffees and a bagel. I ate the bagel on the way to Mrs. Collins class room, which was a short walk, and sipped on one of the coffees. When I walked into the classroom there were only a few people settling in to talk to their friends before class actually began. I made my way up to Mrs. Collins desk. She was sitting in her chair looking over some reports we had wrote last week. I set the extra coffee in front of her and she looked up and smiled at me graciously.

"Thank you James." She said picking it up and sipping it. "I didn't have time to stop in and grab one for myself."

"You're welcome. Besides, I was just going by your rules." I smiled. She nodded her head and I made my way to my desk. Mrs. Collins had a strict rule of if you decided to bring anything to class for you to eat or drink, you had to bring her something as well.

I pulled my notebook out of my backpack and placed it on my desk alongside a pen. I then slumped back in my seat and began to enjoy the rest of my coffee while watching everyone else pile in.

I glanced at my watch. Class was about to start and Kendall was nowhere to be seen. Carlos and Logan had both made it in about five minutes ago. I started to think of all the things that could be keeping him when I finally told myself to let it go. He wasn't my problem anymore.

One minute before Mrs. Collins started; Kendall made his way into the classroom and sat down in the back. She gave him a questioning look but decided to let him slide as she started the lesson.

About twenty minutes into the lesson, the door opened and in walked Dak. He gave Mrs. Collins an apologetic look.

"Well hello. Who might you be?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Dak Zevon. I'm new around here. My producer sent me here." The whole time Dak was talking my anger continued to grow.

"Okay then. There's a seat open by James. Uh, James will you wave your hand so he knows who you are?" I stared at her incredulously as Dak literally cringed at the mentioning of my name.

"I-I know who he is." Dak replied. He slowly made his way over to the empty desk beside me. I looked straight ahead but could feel eyes boring into me. I turned around to see Kendall staring at me with sad eyes. As soon as I made eye contact with him he ducked his head sheepishly. As I turned in my seat to look back to the front I caught four pairs of eyes staring at me. Camille, Carlos, Logan and Katie were watching me intently. I just faced the front with an expressionless gaze.

* * *

After class had ended I had bolted from the room. I needed a place to escape too. I started thinking of all the places I could run too. The pool, the park, the apartment; all of which were places I could very likely run into Kendall. I got in the elevator and pressed the button without even thinking. When the elevator dinged and the door opened, I stepped out into the small storage room that led to the door to the roof.

Once I actually stepped out onto the roof, I immediately felt relieved. I walked around and found the perfect little spot to just stop and think about things. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest. _How did things get so fucked up?_

* * *

**Kendall's POV:**

After class ended James sprinted from the room. Everyone else was slowly making their way out. I started packing my things up in my bag when someone appeared by my desk. I looked up into the blue eyes that had gotten me into this mess. The same blue eyes I just couldn't bring myself to hate.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry. I didn't know things were going to happen this way and I didn't mean to screw everything up for you." Dak said.

"Dak I'm not mad at you. We're both to blame here. I didn't stop you from kissing me. And I'm sorry about your face." I replied. When James had punched Dak he had busted his lip and it was still pretty swollen. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a nap or something. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Dak nodded his head. "I hope we can still be friends."

"I'll talk to you later." I said walking away at that.

I made my way up to the apartment, skipping the elevator and taking the stairs. When I opened the apartment door I was met with over eagerness.

"Oh, Kendall I thought you would be James." Katie said.

"Nice to see you too baby sister."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to talk to him about class today." Katie replied as she made her way over to me. "How are you holding up big brother?" She hugged me.

"Fine I guess." I told her making my way to my bedroom. Carlos, Logan and Katie watched me go with sad eyes. I closed my bedroom door behind me and stripped off my shirt. I threw it on the floor and got under the covers on my bed. I rolled onto my side and sighed deeply. I was hoping that some more rest would fix everything. I closed my eyes and let my mind run free until it succumbed into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Kendall Donald Knight!" I woke up to my mother's yelling.

I rolled over to face her. "What?"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. Ma'am?"

"What did I tell you and James this morning?"

"That we needed to make up and we both needed to be home when you got here."

"Okay so where is James?" She asked.

"He hasn't come home yet?" I asked rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

She shook her head and exited my room. I got up and followed her.

"Do you know where he could be?" I asked. Carlos and Logan were sitting on the couch with a passed out Katie spread out between them. My mother walked around the counter into the kitchen and started to make some coffee.

"I don't know where he could be." My mother answered me.

"Well he was pretty upset after class. Maybe he went somewhere to think. That's what I would have done." Logan spoke up.

"I know where he is. I'll be back." I said running from the apartment. I made it to the end of the hall and pressed the button for the elevator.

"Come on, come on." I said to no one. Finally the door opened and I stepped inside. The ride to the roof was short and my heart was literally in my throat as I walked out onto the roof not knowing what to expect. I was met with complete darkness other than the stars and the moon. The wind was blowing slightly and it was pretty chilling. I wrapped my arms around myself and was about to step back into the elevator when I heard something buzzing.

I walked around and found someone lying on the pavement curled into a ball. I realized it was James and the buzzing I had heard was his phone telling him it was dying. He was fast asleep with a grimace on his face. I lightly shook him. He stirred a little before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey." I said to him, trying to smile. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and I was sure he could hear it.

"Hey." He replied.

* * *

**I'm not sure how much more this story has but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts!**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!(: Another quick update for you! I think I'm going to do a little bit more drama for the boys and then end this. Some of you have messaged me asking about a sequel and I don't think I'm going to write one. I do have some fancy ideas for a new story so keep an eye out for that as well.**

**I'd like to say Thank You! to the following people! **_CrazyKAMESFan13, JamesxKendallxKames, Layra, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS,_ **and **_Barbed Wire Halo. _**You guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you for all of your support! XOXO**

* * *

**James POV:**

_We found two empty seats and sat down. I glanced up at the screen. They were playing those trivia questions for movies while you wait for yours to start._

_"Robert Downey Jr." I said answering one of the quizzes. I tossed back some popcorn and washed it down with the soda. I smiled at Kendall when he looked over at me. "I know you said you didn't care for a drink but I figured you'd want one sooner or later, so I got one for us to share. That cool?"_

_Joy overcame Kendall's face, then slight confusion. It could have been something else but he hid it as he replied, "That's fine." I smiled at him again._

_The lights began to dim and our movie began to start. I faked a stretch and put my arm around Kendall. I was waiting for him to flee but instead he smiled and moved a little closer to me. Before I knew exactly what I was doing, I tilted Kendall's chin up and softly pressed my lips against his. _

_Kendall pulled away and began to shake my shoulders. _

I opened my eyes to see a shirtless Kendall shaking me awake.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied. I looked around and noticed we were on the roof. _How the hell did I get up here?_ I thought to myself. The wind blew and I wrapped my arms around myself. It was pretty chilly up here at night. I looked back to Kendall who was watching me cautiously. He looked as if I might attack him at any second. Or maybe that I might throw myself off the roof.

"James I-"

"Why don't we go back inside? You look pretty cold." I said cutting him off.

Kendall nodded slowly. I got up and started for the door; Kendall grabbed something from the roof and then followed me. We entered the little storage room and I reached for the button for the elevator. Kendall grabbed my hand before I could hit it.

"James." He started.

"No. Kendall don't do this now. I said what I had to say and I meant every word. I will say thank you for coming to the roof and getting me but I have nothing more to say."

Tears welled up in Kendall's eyes. I still couldn't find it in me to feel bad for him. He did this to himself. He cheated on me. I didn't make him do this.

I reached for the elevator button again. Kendall just stood there. He didn't say a word as a few tears slid down his cheeks. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I stepped to the side and let Kendall step in first. He kept his head hung down so I couldn't see his face. _Maybe he was telling you the truth. Maybe that kid did kiss him and he tried to push away but his brain shut down. _I looked back at Kendall who made it a point to stand as far away from me as possible.

My heart began to swell with the feelings of need and want. I wanted nothing more than to reach out to him and pull him close, tell him everything would be okay. I needed to feel him wrapped in my arms again. Before I could say anything the elevator dinged again and let us off on our floor.

We both made our way down the hallway to our apartment. I opened the door and stepped in with Kendall right behind me.

"James Diamond!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed as I walked in. "Where have you been? What did I tell you two last night?"

"I'm sorry Momma Knight. I wasn't feeling well and I needed space to think about things. I fell asleep on the roof."

Her eyes grew wide. "You were where?" I knew it was a rhetorical question so I waited for her to finish what she had to say. "James you could have been hurt! I don't want any of you boys up there ever again."

"Yes ma'am, now can I go to bed? I'm pretty tired." I said.

Mrs. Knight looked at me as if I had grown two heads. I never talked back to her or gave her attitude, but in this past week I had given her more than she ever had from any of us, including her own kids.

"Uh, I guess so." She replied. I could tell she still wasn't sure how to deal with my attitude.

I turned and walked towards our bedroom before stopping and turning back. I patted my pockets looking for my phone. "Shit." I muttered.

"Language." Mrs. Knight said.

"Sorry. I was going to give you my phone, since I didn't apologize to Kendall. That was your rule. I guess I lost it."

Kendall held it out to me. That must have been what he picked up from the roof.

"I picked it up. I think it fell out of your pocket. It's dead anyways but here you go." Kendall attempted to give it to me.

I turned and walked back towards our room. I closed the door and began to get ready for bed. I could hear murmuring in the other room. I just lied down in bed and pulled the covers up. I let my eyes close and tried to return to sleep. I wanted to go back to my dream of my first date with Kendall. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again. The bedroom door opened. I kept my eyes closed and waited for whoever it was to move on.

It closed back and there were footsteps leading to Kendall's side of the room. They stopped by his bed and I assumed it was him and that he had sat down on his bed.

"James? Are you still awake?" Kendall asked hopeful.

I contemplated telling him I was up but I just didn't want to talk to him. I faked a snore. It sounded pretty realistic and I applauded myself on the inside. I heard Kendall sigh. I imagined him running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry James. I wish I could just make you understand how sorry I truly am." I heard him lay down on his bed. My heart swelled at his words. Tomorrow I was going to confront Dak and I was going to find out the truth. I just hoped for Dak's sake that I could remain calm.

* * *

**Kendall's POV:**

The next morning I woke up to a phone going off. I reached over to the nightstand and picked up my phone. It had a post it note stuck to it.

_I know you're trying. He'll come around._

_-Mom_

"I hope you're right." I said. I checked my phone and there was a text from Kelly.

**Kendall! Sorry to wake you with this text so early, or late, I'm not sure what time it is there, which brings me to my point. Something is going on with the airlines and Gustavo and I are stuck for a little while longer. We will be back ASAP. I expect you guys to practice something at least a little. Thanks! Kelly.**

I texted her back letting her know we would practice. I glanced over to the clock. Six thirty. We didn't have to be in class till eight. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help me feel better. As I started for the bathroom I noticed mom had given James his phone back. It was on the charger and it also had a post it note stuck to it.

After my shower I came back into the room to get dressed. James was sitting up on his bed. He had his phone in his hands and was typing out a message. I walked over to my dresser and started getting out clothes.

"Hey." I turned towards James. I then looked around the room trying to see if there was anyone else he could be talking to. He was staring at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk to Dak today."

My heart jumped into my throat. "O-okay."

"I don't want you to be there." He said.

"I wasn't planning on going. I don't want to see him."

James nodded his head. "Alright." He attempted to smile at me. I tried to not let my hopes get too high. There were butterflies in my stomach. It was like I was back to when I first got my crush on him. Every time he would smile at me I would get butterflies and feel as if I was on cloud nine. I smiled back.

Shortly after I had gotten dressed, I noticed Carlos and Logan were up. They were getting ready for class as well. I made my way into the kitchen and made myself breakfast. I was actually starting to feel happy again. I had nothing but hope that James would realize what had happened and he would forgive me.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, YOU ARE THE ONE I WANT-"

"Hello?" Carlos said answering his phone as he walked into the kitchen. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Really? Awesome. Okay thanks. Bye." He hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Mrs. Collins."

"What did she want? And why was that her ringtone?"

"That's my ringtone for everyone. You know I love _Grease_. And she said something came up and class isn't happening today. Want to go to the pool?" Carlos said.

I thought about it. "You know what? I do want to go to the pool." Carlos beamed at me.

"I'll let the other guys know and then we can head down. Go put on your trunks. Oh, and Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back to normal." And he left me with that.

* * *

**James POV:**

Carlos and Kendall had just left for the pool and Logan was getting ready to go meet Tayler. Everyone was pretty happy about having the day off. Except me. I made my way to the stairs, deciding to skip the elevator. I walked up the flight to the next floor and made my way to his apartment. I knocked on the door.

"Hang on!" Dak yelled from inside. A few minutes later he flung the door open. "Hey-" He stopped in his tracks. Dak's whole face drained of color. He looked like he might actually pass out.

"H-hi, J-james." He managed to get out.

"Dak." I said acknowledging him. "I need to talk to you."

In less than thirty minutes, I had the full story from Dak and he made sure to tell me he was sorry at least a thousand and one times. I managed to not hit him.

"Again, I'm so sorry James."

"I'm going to leave now, I have some stuff I have to clear up with some very important people. I'm telling you this once, do not make me have to repeat this ever! I don't care what you're doing or who you are with, if you ever hurt me or my boyfriend like this again, I will make you pay. And you will pay with your blood. Do I make myself clear?"

Dak gulped. "Y-y-yeah." He stuttered.

"It's probably best you stay away from both of us." I said. I turned and walked out of Dak's room with the slam of his door. I made my way back to my own apartment and donned my swimming apparel. I grabbed my phone and sent Carlos a text.

**Are you and Kendall still at the pool? –J**

His reply came back almost instantly.

**Yeah everyone's down here. **

I texted him back and told him I would be down soon.

**Kendall's POV:**

The sun was shining bright in the sky and I, Kendall Schmidt, was finally happy again.

"It's a great day to be outside." I said to Carlos as I sat down at a chaise chair. He sat on the one beside mine.

"It is." He agreed. We both lay back on the chairs and enjoyed the warm sun.

"Hey guys!" Said a cheery female voice. I looked up to see Tayler and Trina coming towards us. Not even Tayler's presence could bring me down.

"Hey." Carlos and I both said together. The girls made themselves comfortable on the chairs by us.

"I thought you and Logan were going out today." Carlos said.

"Oh we are. I told him I wanted to spend the day outside though, it's so pretty today. He should be here soon." As if on cue, Logan walked out to the pool area and scanned it until he saw all of us. He made his way over. "We're going for a picnic later." Tayler finished, smiling.

"Hey guys." Logan greeted us. He leaned down and gave Tayler a kiss. She blushed deeply. I watched them. _Hmm, maybe I was wrong about her. _

Carlos' phone began blaring music from _Grease_ again. Everyone looked over at him as he silenced it.

"James texted me." My heart started to beat faster. "He wants to know if Kendall and I are still at the pool."

I watched as Carlos typed in a reply. Before he could even set his phone down it went off again.

"He says he's on his way down." Carlos smiled.

My heart began to beat even faster and there were those damn butterflies. I could feel my palms starting to sweat. My face started to grow hot too.

"Kendall are you okay?" Logan asked noticing me and my panicky mode.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I said trying to smile. I looked over towards the lobby and saw James walking out towards us. He smiled and my heart almost exploded.

"Kendall can I talk to you for a minute? Oh and hey everyone." James said. To say I wasn't scared would be a complete lie. I got up and followed him back towards the lobby. He stopped just inside and turned around, he pulled me into a huge hug. I was actually terrified that if I blinked, or even breathed wrong that he would disappear. I put my arms around him and held him to me tightly. I felt tears start to sting at my eyes. This time it wasn't because I was upset.

James pulled back and I whimpered a little, missing his touch already.

"Kendall. I'm sorry. I was such an asshole and I'm sorry. Dak told me the truth. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry for calling you a cheater and saying you weren't good enough. I'm sorry for-"

I cut him off with my lips. As soon as he realized I had crashed my lips to his he smiled into the kiss. Our lips moving together in perfect sync like they should have been this whole time. James' hand came up to my neck as he pulled me closer.

"I love you." I said as we broke away for air.

"I love you too!" He said pulling me in for another kiss.

I was in heaven. I had been so upset and missing this for too long. I was so glad he finally forgave me and understood what was going on. The butterflies in my stomach had disappeared a long time ago but my heart was still beating three times to fast. I didn't care. I was in the arms of the love of my life, and nothing else even mattered.

"Hey guys, I just love being able to interrupt you, but uh, you have a phone call Kendall." I pulled away from James and looked at Bitters.

"Who would call the lobby looking for me?" I asked. James shrugged and I followed behind Bitters to his desk. I grabbed the phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Kendall Knight?"

"Uh, yeah."

"This is Dr. Hollywood. You need to come down here quick."

"Why what's going on?"

"There's been an accident."

* * *

**I know this wasn't much, but what did you guys think?**

**What kind of accident do you think has happened? And involving who?**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Love you guys**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting on this. I think there might be a few more chapters after this and then it's over! :( **

**Anyways, I want to say THANK YOU to **_Sassy Kames, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, AkireAlev, JamesxKendallxKames, Barbed Wire Halo, CrazyKAMESFan13, _**and **_Layra._ **Thanks so much you guys for the awesome reviews! You make this story worth while! Can't wait to read your reactions.**

* * *

**Kendall's POV:**

"There's been an accident."

My mind began to race as I thought of all the possibilities of what could be wrong. I didn't even reply as I hung the phone up and turned around. James was watching me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"That was Doc Hollywood. He said there's been an accident." I said, barely audible. James face stayed impassive as he hugged me and held me tight.

"Do you know who or what?" He asked.

"No." I replied. "But we need to go, now." I said.

James and I made our way to the hospital without saying a word to anyone else. James drove while my anxiety started to get worse. When we made it to the hospital, James parked the car and we both ran in.

The lady at the desk looked up from her paper work as we came to a halt in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"My name's Kendall Knight. I got a call from Dr. Hollywood; he said there was an accident." I said panting a little from running.

She glanced through some papers.

"Ah, Knight. Here it is. Okay, it says Katie Knight." My heart sank as she spoke my sisters' name. James grabbed my hand. "She's in recovery. Room 243…" I didn't give her the chance to finish what she was saying I dashed towards the elevators with James in tow. I pressed the button multiple times and waited impatiently. The doors finally opened and we both made our way in. I hit the button for the third floor. I knew where the recovery rooms were because of all the visits we make to it for Carlos. The doors opened again letting us out and I rushed down the hall almost knocking over a nurse.

I stopped outside room 243 and looked back at James. He squeezed my hand and I opened the door slowly, preparing myself for the absolute worst thing I could see.

Katie was lying in her hospital bed, a few scratches on her face and her eyes were closed. Relief washed over me since it didn't seem to be too serious. I walked to her side and grabbed her hand. Her eyes fluttered then opened to look at me. James stayed back some and finally texted the boys to let them know where we were.

"Kendall." Katie said quietly.

"Katie what happened? Where's mom?" I asked.

"They couldn't reach mom so they called you. I think they're still trying to contact her. I was in a car accident. I'm fine though."

"A car accident? Who were you in a car with? What were you doing?" I asked. The questions were just spilling out. James put his hand on my shoulder trying to get me to calm down.

"Trina and Tayler. They picked me up from a commercial shooting that mom had dropped me off at. She arranged for them to come get me since she was working late tonight."

"Okay. I'm going to call mom. You get some rest. I'll be right back." I kissed Katie's forehead and turned to leave the room. James followed me out.

"I texted Carlos and Logan. They told me to fill them in when we knew what happened and that they were here for you." James said.

"Okay. You should probably wait to tell them to we get word on how Tayler and Trina are." I said pulling my phone out. James nodded as I punched in my mother's number and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello? Kendall?" She answered after the second ring.

"Mom where are you?" I asked.

"On the way to the hospital. I just got my voicemail from Dr. Hollywood. I was in a meeting and my phone was off. I'll be there soon."

"James and I are here. She said she's fine. There are a few scratches on her face but other than that I didn't see anything. I'm going to look for Hollywood now and get the whole rundown on all three girls."

"Okay sweetie. I'll see you in a minute. I love you!"

"Love you." I said, clicking the end button.

James pulled me into a hug. "Hey at least she's okay."

"Yeah but I need to find a doctor. I want to know about Trina and Tayler too."

James smirked.

"What?" I asked him.

"Thought you didn't like Tayler." He said smiling.

"I don't. I just hope for Logan's sake she's okay."

James just laughed and pulled me into another hug. As we pulled apart, a short, brunette nurse walked up to us.

"Excuse me boys, I need to see Miss Knight." She said holding a clipboard.

"Uh yeah. Before you go in though, mind answering a few of my questions? I'm her brother." The nurse nodded her head. "Does Katie have any serious injuries?"

The nurse flipped through some pages on her clipboard. "Miss Knight complained of a strong headache when she was brought in and a pain in her left leg. She was given medicine for the headache and I was just sent to get her for x-rays on her leg now that our x-ray room is open. We are also going to give her a cat scan and make sure that everything is fine with her head and that there is no concussion."

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as James nodded his head. "What about the other girls that were brought in?" I asked.

"The only information I have on the other two girls is that one is also in recovery and the other is in surgery." She answered me.

"Do you know which is which?" James asked.

"Sorry, no. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get Miss Knight to her x-rays." She said. James and I stepped aside as she went into the room. Next she was rolling Katie's bed out into the hallway and down the hall. I watched as they disappeared into an elevator.

"What do we do?" I asked James.

"I guess we could go to the information desk and find out what's going on with the other two." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"James! Kendall!" My mother said running up to us. She was almost out of breath. "How is she? Where is she? Everything okay?"

"Calm down mom. I told you she was fine on the phone. They just took her to have x-rays done and she's going to have a cat scan done too. I spoke with her though. I think she's fine. I think you should wait in her room for her to come back. I'm going to go get more info on the other two."

Mom nodded her head. "Okay. Okay. Let me know something about them when you figure something out. And I'll let you know when Katie gets back."

We hugged and then she hugged James and we made our way down to the info desk as mom went into Katie's room.

The lady at the info desk looked up at us as we approached her. She looked rougher than the one we encountered downstairs. "Can I help you?" She basically grunted out.

"We were wondering if you could direct us to Trina Plier's room." I said. The woman looked down at her desk and sifted through papers.

"What about Tayler?" James whispered.

"I don't know her last name. I wouldn't know how to ask for her." I whispered back. The woman at the desk looked up at me.

"I have no information on a Trina Plier. Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked us.

"Do you have a Tayler in there anywhere?" James asked.

"Is that the last name?"

"No, we don't know it. She was brought in with Katie Knight and Trina Plier."

The woman checked again. "I have a Knight and a Henderson here. They were brought in together. Still no Plier. Knight is in room 243 and Henderson is in 433."

"Thanks." I told her. James and I walked a little down the hall before I turned to him. "Do you think that's her? Henderson?"

"It's a possibility. Why not check it out?" James answered.

* * *

**James POV:**

Kendall and I made our way to room 433, hand in hand. I was so glad we had worked things out but I was now worried about our friends. Katie seemed to be fine but Tayler and Trina didn't sound to promising. We stopped just outside the door to the room that we hoped contained Tayler. Kendall gave me a questioning look and I smiled at him. I took the initiative and knocked on the door.

"Uh, come in?" Tayler's voice called out. I opened the door and her eyes lit up! She tried to jump out of bed but I ran over and made sure she stayed in it. I leaned over and hugged her and after a brief moment Kendall done the same.

"James! I can't believe you're here! And you too Kendall!" She exclaimed as she reached out and touched his arm. He smiled at her and I was grateful he didn't cause a scene. "Is Logan here too?" She asked then a puzzled look crossed her face. "Oh my God. I'm sorry! Katie! Is Katie okay?"

Kendall smiled and put his other hand over hers, which was still on his arm. "She's fine Tayler. Nothing seems to be wrong with her. Logan doesn't know you're here. I'll text him for you. We were concerned about you though. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got a few scratches and a bloody nose from the airbag. I also have a bruise from the seatbelt but other than that I'm fine." She assured us. "Have you guys heard anything about Trina?"

"Kendall and I asked for her at the info desk and they said she wasn't here. But the nurse that came for Katie earlier said that out of the three of you they brought in, two of you were in recovery and the other in surgery." I told her. Tayler frowned and removed her hand from Kendall's arm.

"Do you think things went wrong in the surgery and they're just telling people she's not here anymore?" Tayler asked. I hadn't even thought of that. I hoped that wasn't the case.

Kendall saw the look on both mine and Tayler's face and he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. "Don't think like that. There are tons of reasons that they wouldn't give out her info. For one, her parents could have made it all private. I mean the reasons are endless." Tayler looked reassured. I even calmed down a little.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and Tayler and Kendall watched me. "It's a text from Logan." I opened it.

**Hey! I talked to Momma Knight. She told me what's going on. Is Tayler and Trina okay?**

I read the text out loud and Tayler smiled. "He cares."

Kendall laughed a little. "We all care."

**Tayler's fine. No news on Trina. **

I typed out my response and sent it. Before I could put my phone back up it buzzed again.

**Carlos and I are on the way! **

"They're coming down here." I told them. "Why don't you tell us what happened."

Tayler nodded her head. "Okay. Well, Trina got a call from your mom asking if we could pick Katie up for her. Trina agreed and we left to go get her. We picked her up from the place your mom told us about and started back home. When Trina turned to get on the interstate a car hit us in the side. On Trina's side. Katie was sitting behind her so they got the worst of it, but the car hit more up by Trina. She was unresponsive when the ambulance arrived and Katie had passed out. I was the only one stable. They brought us here and rushed Trina in and then checked Katie and I in. We haven't heard anything from each other and the doctors aren't telling us anything either."

* * *

Carlos and Logan arrived after Kendall and I had made our way back to Katie's room, leaving Tayler to rest. No one had found anything out about Trina yet either.

"I'm going to go sit with Tayler and wait with her." Logan said leaving us to sit with Katie. He left the room and closed the door behind him. We were all pretty silent for a minute.

"So there's nothing on Trina?" Carlos asked. He was pacing the floor. I shook my head.

"Have you talked to Trina's parents?" Momma Knight asked.

"No." Kendall answered for us. "The only thing we know is what happened in the wreck." Kendall told everyone what Tayler told us, leaving out the part about Trina being unresponsive for Carlos' sake. "So she has to be here."

Momma Knight pulled her phone out. She dialed a number and put it up to her ear. We all sat quietly and watched her.

"Amanda? It's Jennifer." She said. "Are you at the hospital?" Momma Knight waited a few minutes. Her face was impassive as she listened to Mrs. Plier. "Okay thank you Amanda, I'll meet you in the lobby." She said hanging up.

"Well?" Kendall asked.

"I need to go see her. She's a wre- a mess and she needs a friend."

"So she's here then? How's Trina?" I asked.

"Yes she's here. Trina's still in surgery." She said and then looked at Carlos. He was almost in tears. "I'm sorry boys but it doesn't look good."

Carlos burst into tears. Kendall pulled him into a hug and tried soothing him.

Trina could be a bitch, and sometimes she got on everyone's nerves but she was still our friend. Carlos was going to take this hardest since he had finally decided to ask Trina back out.

"I think I'll go fill in Logan and Tayler. They need to know." I said. I leaned over and kissed Kendall lightly and patted Carlos on the back. A nurse made her way in as I was leaving. I faintly heard what she said as I continued out of the room.

"Miss Knight, your femur on your left leg is broken. It's a clean break so were just going to put a cast on it and you'll be good. We're still waiting on the results from your cat scan."

I sprinted to Tayler's room and opened the door. Logan and Tayler broke away from each other and Tayler's face turned a light pink color. I blushed as well, feeling embarrassed for walking in on them.

"Sorry I didn't knock. I have news on Trina." They both looked at me hopeful. "She's here, but still in surgery. It doesn't look good." I told them. Tayler broke down and began to cry. I felt horrible being the one who had to break the news to them.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? How do you feel about Katie and Tayler getting out easy? What do you think about Trina? And aww poor Carlos! Let me know what you guys think. And what do you think is going to happen to Trina?**

**Untill next time guys! **

**XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry I have been MIA! I've had a bunch of different things going on and I haven't found any time to write until today. This chapter is very lame and sort of rushed. I think there might be only one or maybe two more chapters after this and then I'll be done with this fanfic. I have an idea for a new one and hopefully you guys will like it. Again I am so sorry for the way late update. And MEGA thanks to those of you who left reviews, you know who you are and I love you! :***

* * *

**Kendall's POV:**

James hadn't made it back from talking to Tayler and Logan yet and I only hoped that they were doing okay.

"Poor Tayler." Carlos said. "Trina's like her sister. I couldn't imagine losing one of you." He began to sob again. I moved over beside him and started rubbing his back.

"Tayler will be just fine. And so will Trina, don't talk like that. I'm positive any minute that I'll get a call from mom telling me that everything is fine." I reassured him. At least I hoped mom would tell me everything was fine.

"But what if it's not Kendall. Not everything in life is 'fine'. You always say things are going to work out and when they don't, you tell us life goes on. How do we all move on from something like this? What would you do if it was James, or Logan, or even me, in Trina's condition. Would life just go on if we died? Would everything be just 'fine'?" Carlos spat out coldly as he glared at me through his tears. I gulped feeling guilty.

I opened my mouth then closed it again trying to think of what to say next. Luckily, James saved me as he opened the door to the room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied as Carlos nodded.

"Tayler didn't take it too well. I sat with her and Logan trying to calm her down. She fell asleep before I left but I know she wants to talk to you Carlos." James said.

Carlos nodded. "I'll go sit with Logan then." He left the room without another word.

"What happened?" James asked after the door closed.

"He snapped on me while I was trying to comfort him. I mean I honestly can't blame him but I've never seen him so mad before. And he has a point." I looked up at James, tears beginning to fill my eyes. "What if it was you, or Logan, or Carlos, or even Katie, in Trina's condition. If anything ever happened to you or them I would never forgive myself."

"Hey, look at me." James said lifting my chin to make me look him in the eyes. "Don't think like that. Don't even talk like that. Thankfully, it's not any of us in Trina's condition. And yes I do love Trina, and I want to see her pull through just as much as anyone else, but if things don't turn out so well, we are all here for each other. If we stay strong for each other then things will get better. No matter what, things will get better. It will take some time, more time for others, but hearts will be mended and grief will pass. Carlos and Tayler don't know it yet, but they have the biggest support group next to Trina. So stop thinking like that, because if I was in Trina's shoes, I would want you all to be happy."

I pulled James into a tight hug. "I love you so much." I told him.

"I love you more." He told me pulling away. He smiled at me before touching his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I moved my hands to his beautiful face. Before things could go any further my phone began to buzz.

I mumbled complaints to myself as I pulled it out of my pocket. I checked the screen. It was a text from my mom.

**Kendall, Amanda was just called back to go see Trina. She's still unconscious but out of surgery. **

I showed the text to James and he smiled. "Let's go get Carlos and tell him the news." We both got up and made it halfway down the hallway before another text came through.

**Doctor just told us that Trina's unstable, and it's still not looking good. **

She even added on a sad face at the end of the text. I stopped James and showed him the one that came through. He frowned deeply and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We should still tell them." He said.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news." I told him looking towards the ground.

"Wouldn't you want to know, if I was Trina?" James said lifting my chin with a finger.

I hesitated. James just stared into my eyes until I sighed and replied. "Yes."

"Then we need to tell them."

We made our way to Tayler's room without speaking another word. James had grabbed on to my hand and intertwined our fingers. When we got to the door, I tapped lightly on it before pushing it open.

Logan and Carlos were sitting in chairs whispering to each other and Tayler was lying in her bed asleep. I frowned as both boys turned to me.

"She's out of surgery." I said. Carlos jumped up first.

"That's good right? That means she made it." His voice was full of hope and it literally broke my heart to have to deliver the next few words.

"She's still unstable and she's unconscious. The doctor said it still isn't looking good." Carlos gaze fell to the floor and he didn't move. I reached out my hand to place on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Carlos." He shrugged away from my touch and moved back to his seat by Logan.

James didn't say anything and neither did Logan. I stood there awkwardly with James and watched as my best friends life fell apart.

* * *

**James' POV:**

I watched as Carlos turned away from Kendall's touch and sat down beside Logan again. The room was silent aside from Tayler's soft breathing.

"Carlos, I know this is hard but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kendall. If I was Trina, I would want you guys to be happy and not sad! Moping around won't help her get better. I know you're upset and time will heal everything if worse comes to worse, but as of right now live in this moment. Trina is a fun and happy girl. What do you think she would say if she saw you like this?" I said.

Carlos looked up at me, a small smile on his face. "She'd tell me to get off my lazy ass and stop being a killjoy. Hell, she would probably have me go on a thieving spree through the hospital. Who doesn't like taking home weird things they find in the rooms?" Carlos laughed a little.

"See? She would want you to be happy. And why don't you go pull some pranks on the staff here. Maybe that would make you feel better. Just don't get into too much trouble." I laughed as I walked over to the small counter in Tayler's room and grabbed some tongue depressors. I handed them over to Carlos who shoved them in his pockets.

"Thanks James." He said before pulling open the door to the room and exiting into the hallway.

I turned back to face the other two boys in the room. They were both staring at me incredulously.

"Where did James Diamond learn to give speeches like that?" Logan asked.

I laughed a little. "I don't know, I just don't like seeing anyone upset, especially my friends."

They both smiled at me. I walked over to take Carlos' seat and pulled Kendall down into my lap. We all three sat in a comfortable silence until we heard a voice come over the loudspeaker.

"Whoever is taking all the hospital gowns out of the rooms, I'm going to need you to stop. I will send security out if necessary. Thanks."

We all laughed knowing it must be Carlos. "I thought I said not to get into too much trouble?" I said.

"Carlos will be Carlos." Kendall smiled.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think? And how about James stepping up and looking repsonsible? (: Hope you guys enjoyed. As always, please review! Much, much love! XOXO**


End file.
